Still
by Hany-chan DHA E3
Summary: Chapter 8 up! Aku bertemu dengannya lagi. Seseorang yang telah membuat hatiku hancur berkeping-keping, membuat diriku selalu dibayangi oleh masa lalu. Dan kini kau kembali lagi mengusik hidupku, membuka lebar luka di hatiku, namun mengapa, hatiku juga ikut terbuka untukmu?/"Aku menyerah."/Dia masih mencintainya, sangat mencintainya/Typo, OOc, abal, Don't like? don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**Still**

**Rated : T (teen)**

**Pairing : SasuSaku of course ;)**

**Genre : romance, friendship, hurt/comfort**

**Warning : Ooc, abal, jelek, garing, bikin sakit kepala, typo berantakan, dll.**

**Yo minna!**

**Aku kangen banget ngetik fic, tapi bukannya ngelanjutin fic Night School, aku malah buat fic baru#plaakk**

**Wkwkwk… ini pertama kalinya saya bikin fic multichap yang temanya bukan fantasy!#tebar bunga mawar**

**Aku harap readers suka :D**

**Don't like? Don't reaaaddd! **

**Chapter 1 : Meeting**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang wanita berambut merah muda terlihat keluar dari toko buku dengan kantung plastik yang berada di genggaman tangan kirinya. Ia mengambil salah satu buku yang tadi ia beli di toko tersebut dan membukanya. Membaca sederet tulisan yang berada di buku itu. Ia terus berjalan dan tak mempedulikan keadaan sekitarnya. Sampai ia tersandung batu yang cukup besar, tubuhnya linglung, ia tak mampu lagi mempertahankan keseimbangan dirinya. Ia hampir jatuh dan malu, karena banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar daerah itu. Tapi catat. Hampir!

Sepasang tangan kekar menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh ke tanah. Ia berusaha berdiri tegap kembali. Tanpa melihat seseorang yang memiliki tangan kekar tersebut. Ia langsung menunduk untuk berojigi dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada orang yang menyelamatkannya dari kemaluan.

"A-arigatou gozaimasu…" ucapnya.

"Hn. Makanya kau harus lebih berhati-hati," kata pemuda yang telah menolongnya tadi. Merasa suara tadi terdengar familiar di telinganya, Sakura, nama wanita berambut merah muda tadi mengangkat wajahnya guna untuk melihat seseorang yang menahan tubuhnya tadi.

Melihat pemuda itu, seketika mata emeraldnya membulat lebar. Lelaki tadi juga menatapnya dengan kaget. Sakura terpaku, pemuda itu.. orang yang sangat dikenalnya, orang yang dulu sangat berarti dalam hidupnya. Orang yang telah memberi pengaruh besar dalam diri Sakura. Orang yang telah… membuat luka yang paling membekas di hati Sakura.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?" mulut mungilnya refleks mengucapkan nama orang itu, refleks menyebutnya dengan surfiks '-kun. Sakura segera menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya saat ia kecoplosan menyebut nama lelaki itu.

"Sakura?" suara baritone pemuda itu terdengar nyaring di telinga Sakura. Suara yang lama tidak didengarnya, hati kecilnya mengatakan bahwa ia merindukan suara itu. Tapi, sebagian hatinya menyangkalnya. Sakura sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sasuke juga nampak tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Sampai kemudian Sakura memutuskan untuk berbicara.

"Su-sudah lama tak bertemu.. Sasuke," kata Sakura dengan senyum canggung. Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

"Ya, sejak hari 'itu' kita tidak pernah bertemu lagi." Sakura hari apa yang dimaksud Sasuke. Hari di mana ia merasakan kehilangan dan rasa sakit di hatinya.

'Kita cerai,'

'Cerai'

'Cerai'

'Cerai'

Sakura tanpa sadar mencengkram dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit dan sesak. Kepingan masa lalunya terlintas dipikirannya. Dan yang lebih buruk lagi, dia mengingat kata yang membuatnya sangat sakit. Kata yang tidak ingin didengarnya. Kata itu terus terngiang di telinganya. Ia semakin kuat mencengkram dadanya. Matanya terasa panas. Ia mengatur nafasnya. Mencoba melupakan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba datang itu. Ia berusaha tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Aku sibuk mencari pekerjaan sejak hari itu, kau tahu 'kan? Aku tak punya pekerjaan sebelumnya," kata Sakura, "yaaahh… kecuali kau melupakannya." Sakura terlihat memancing Sasuke. Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan datar.

"Hn. Aku mengingatnya. Lalu, apa pekerjaanmu sekarang?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku… melanjutkan kuliahku. Aku ingin jadi dokter. Tapi aku juga kerja sambilan demi biaya kuliahku, aku bekerja jadi pelayan restaurant," jawab Sakura seadanya. Ia tak berbohong. Ia memang sangat ingin jadi dokter.

"Lalu, kau… sudah punya anak?" pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Sakura tertegun. Bisa-bisanya lelaki itu menanyakan hal seperti itu kepada Sakura.

"Apa urusanmu?" Nada bicara Sakura tiba-tiba berubah sinis. Ia menatap tajam lelaki itu. Sasuke membalasnya dengan tatapan datar. Membuat emosi Sakura semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Kalau tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi, aku pamit pulang, Uchiha!" kata Sakura dengan penuh penekanan pada kata 'Uchiha', dan tanpa aba-aba lagi, ia membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menjauhi Sasuke. Berjalan menjauhi masa lalunya. Berharap tak akan pernah bertemu lagi. Tak bertemu lagi…

**~~~0~~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke memasuki rumahnya dan segera menghempaskan dirinya di kasur berukuran king sizenya. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Mengingat masa lalunya. Ia bertemu dengan wanita itu lagi. Wanita yang telah mengisi hari-harinya dulu. Wanita yang telah memberinya kehangatan sesaat. Wanita itu…

…mantan istrinya.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Mencoba untuk tak mengingat masa lalu itu. Rasa bersalah menghantuinya saat ini. Mendengar mantan istrinya bekerja sambilan demi biaya kuliahnya, membuat Sasuke sedikit merasa kasihan. Karena Sasuke lah Sakura akhirnya hidup seperti ini. Andai saja dulu kehidupan rumah tangganya tidak hancur, Sakura pasti telah meraih cita-citanya sekarang. Tapi semuanya telah terlambat. Semuanya kecau berantakan akibat rasa egois. Keegoisanlah yang membuat mereka berpisah, memilih jalan masing-masing. Tak dipungkiri lagi, Sasuke sedikit lega mendengar bahwa Sakura ternyata belum punya anak. Berarti Sakura belum punya anak dari lelaki lain. Sasuke terus mengingat memori masa lalu itu sampai akhirnya lelaki itu jatuh tertidur.

**~~~0~~~**

"Kau bertemu dengannya?!"Ino, sahabat Sakura memekik kaget mendengar cerita Sakura. Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan. Ino menatap sahabatnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Kau serius 'kan, Sakura?"

"Ya, aku serius."

Ino memilih diam. Ia tak tahu apa lagi yang harus dibicarakannya. Sakura bertemu dengan Sasuke. Sasuke yang menghancurkan hidup sahabatnya. Sasuke yang membuat mata emerald Sakura yang biasanya berbinar cerah menjadi redup. Sasuke yang menyakiti sahabatnya. Sasuke yang menceraikan Sakura. Sasuke yang membuat luka menganga di hati Sakura. Sasuke yang telah membuat Sakura trauma pada lelaki manapun sampai sekarang.

"Jangan bilang kau… masih mempunyai perasaan yang sama padanya, Sakura," ucap Ino serius.

"Aku… sejujurnya, masih punya perasaan padanya. Perasaanku padanya tak pernah hilang, tapi… rasa sakit yang kurasakan membuatku untuk tidak kembali padanya lagi." Ino menatap sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan kasihan. Dering handphone Ino memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua.

"Moshi-moshi, Sai-kun? Ada apa?" Wanita pirang pucat itu nampak sedang berbicara dengan seseorang yang berada di telpon.

"Panggilan ke Amerika? Sekarang? Kenapa mendadak sekali?" Ino terlihat sedih. Sakura hanya menatap sahabatnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Hmm.. baiklah.. iya, hm… Aishiteru mo,"

Piipp..

Ino mematikan sambungan teleponnya dan menatap Sakura.

"Maaf Sakura, tapi aku ada urusan sekarang, aku harus pergi, kita mengobrol lain waktu saja yah," pamit Ino dan disambut anggukan dari Sakura. Wanita berambut pirang itupun pergi meninggalkan Sakura. Sakura menghela nafas dan juga meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia tak ingin berlama-lama di sana. Ia segera ingin kembali ke rumahnya. Berbaring di kasurnya yang nyaman, dan melupakan segala emosi serta amarahnya hari ini.

Ia berharap, besok ia tak akan merasa seperti ini lagi. Ia berharap besok akan lebih menyenangkan, dan tidak membuat dirinya resah.

**~~~0~~~**

.

.

.

Keinginan Sakura untuk tidak bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke hanyalah tinggal sebuah angan-angan. Ia bertemu dengan pemuda itu lagi. Di restaurant tempatnya bekerja. Sasuke tampak tidak melihatnya, ia sibuk berbincang dengan beberapa lelaki berjas hitam, dilihat dari keseriusan mereka berbicara, tampaknya mereka membicarakan soal bisnis.

"Pelayan!" Sakura sontak kaget mendengar Sasuke memanggil pelayan. Sakura tetap berdiri di tempatnya sambil memeluk nampan kosong dengan erat. Ia tak mau Sasuke melihatnya. Sungguh tak mau.

"Hey Sakura! Apa yang kau lakukan? Layani tamu itu! Kau tidak lihat semuanya sedang sibuk?" Teriakan salah seorang chief di toko itu membuat Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini? Tidak.. ia tidak perlu takut berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Kalau pemuda itu bertanya macam-macam, ia akan mengguyurnya dengan jus dingin. Sakura kemudian berjalan bek pelayan ke arah meja Sasuke dan tamu-tamunya. Ia berhenti di dekat meja itu dan kemudian bertanya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ucapnya dengan nada khas pelayan.

Sasuke membaca buku menu restaurant tersebut dan nampak memilih.

"Hm.. aku beefsteak saja, bagaimana dengan anda, Tuan Nara dan Tuan Inuzuka?" kata Sasuke seraya bertanya pada dua pemuda yang duduk di depannya saat ini.

"Ngg… aku sama saja denganmu."

"Ya, aku juga."

"Baiklah, tolong tiga beefsteak dan tiga lemon t- Sakura?" ucap Sasuke kaget ketika menoleh ke arah sang pelayan. Sakura hanya menghembuskan nafasnya dan tetap diam.

"Kau bekerja disini?"

"Baiklah, tiga beefsteak dan apa minumannya?"

"Hei, jawab pertanyaanku."

"Apa minumannya?"

"Kubilang jawab, Sa-ku-ra." Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura. Sakura juga balik menatap tajam Sasuke. Mereka berdua bertatapan tajam cukup lama, sampai Sasuke akhirnya menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Tiga Lemon tea," ucapnya. Sakura mencatat pesanan mereka dan kembali ke dapur. Sasuke menatap kepergian Sakura dengan tatapan marah dan kecewa.

**~~~0~~~**

Sakura keluar dari restaurant pukul lima sore. Tapi ia dikagetkan oleh keberadaan Sasuke yang tampak sedang menunggunya dengan pose bersandar di tiang listrik.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku,"

"Ya, aku sudah pulang, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sakura dengan tidak sabar.

"Menunggumu," jawab Sasuke santai.

"Tidak perlu," kata Sakura acuh dan berjalan tanpa mempedulikan Sasuke.

"Hey, tunggu, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan, itu saja," ujar Sasuke yang membuat langkah Sakura terhenti. Cukup. Sakura tidak dapat lagi menahan semua emosinya.

"Mengajakkku jalan-jalan? Setelah kau melakukan semuanya padaku?" Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke dan menatap pemuda itu dengan pandangan tidak bersahabat.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak usah berpura-pura, Uchiha Sasuke! Selama tiga tahun bersama, aku tahu sifat aslimu!" Nafas Sakura mulai tidak teratur, "Membuat seseorang terbuai dalam omonganmu setelah kau menjatuhkannya! Melukainya berkali-kali! Itu yang kau lakukan padaku! Bahkan sebelum kita bercerai!" Mata Sakura mulai memanas. Matanya mulai berair, dibasahi oleh air mata.

"Sakura, aku tak bermaksud seperti it-"

"Cukup! Menjauh dari kehidupanku! Karena sampai kapanpun, aku tak akan kembali lagi ke sisimu!"

"Sakura, kumohon, tenanglah… aku-"

"Jangan berbicara padaku lagi! Aku tak akan memaafkanmu sampai kapanpun! Karena aku membenci-"

Kata-kata Sakura terputus saat Sasuke menciumnya tiba-tiba. Emeraldnya membelalak lebar. Tapi kemudian ia mendorong Sasuke dengan keras.

PLAAAKK!

Sebuah tamparan telak mengenai pipi Sasuke oleh Sakura. Sakura sudah mengeluarkan air mata yang sedari tadi, tidak, dari kemarin ditahannya. Sakura menatap Sasuke penuh kebencian.

"Aku membencimu Sasuke…." Itulah kata-kata yang sempat ia ucapkan sebelum pergi. Kata-kata yang menusuk hati Sasuke. Sasuke memegang pipinya yang terasa sakit. Namun, bukan itu sumber sakitnya. Melainkan hatinya. Tak bisa dipungkiri lagi…

.

.

Ia memang masih mencintai Sakura, sangat mencintainya…..

**To be Continued**

**Ngg.. pendek? Emang, karena ini opening, jadi aku buat pendek dulu..semoga readers suka#sembunyi di kolong tempat tidur**

**Engg.. aku gak tau mau ngomong apa, yang jelas, aku malu banget udah publish fic ini! Aku gak PD dengan fic ini.. T,T #kabur**

**Jadi, saran, ide, kritik (tapi yang membangun), saya terima demi kelanjutan fic ini,**

**Oke deh readers.. aku pergi dulu! Jangan lupa revieewww!*ngilang**

**NO FLAME!**

**Arigatou…**

**Hany-chan DHA E3**


	2. Chapter 2

Seorang pemuda berambut raven tampak merebahkan diri di kasur king size-nya. Ia terlihat frustasi. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, dan kemudian membukanya lagi. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan pandangan menerawang. Ia kemudian teringat dengan kejadian tadi sore, saat Sakura menepis tangannya, menamparnya, mendorongnya, dan berjalan pergi menjauhinya. Meninggalkannya.

Nyeri kembali terasa di dadanya. Melihat wajah Sakura, mantan istrinya yang menatapnya dengan pandangan benci itu membuat dirinya merasa bersalah. Semua perkataan Sakura, perilakunya tadi seolah-olah mengatakan dia tidak akan kembali ke sisinya lagi. Tidak akan pernah. Sebab, Sasuke tahu, lebih mudah meminta maaf, daripada memaafkan…

**Still**

**Rated : T (teen)**

**Pairing : SasuSaku of course ;)**

**Genre : romance, friendship, hurt/comfort**

**Warning : Ooc, abal, jelek, garing, bikin sakit kepala, typo berantakan, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 Mistake**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ra?"

"…."

"Sakura?!"

"Ah!" Sakura, gadis yang dipanggil tadi tersentak kaget mendengar suara nyaring yang berteriak tepat di telinganya. Ia kemudian memberi deathglare kepada seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang yang memandangnya dengan tatapan tak bersalah.

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu. Aku sudah memanggilmu berkali-kali," ucap gadis berambut pirang tadi sambil berkacak pinggang. Sakura baru saja ingin membuka mulutnya untuk membalas perkataan Ino, tapi Ino lebih dulu berbicara.

"Kau lihat?" Ino menunjuk ke sekeliling. Terlihat banyak orang di restaurant itu. Restaurant itu sangat ramai, dipenuhi oleh orang-orang dengan berbagai usia dan kalangan. "Restaurant ini padat akan pengunjung. Dan kau hanya tinggal diam melamun dan tidak membantu kami!" Sakura kemudian cengengesan dan meminta maaf kepada Ino.

"Hehe… gomen," ucapnya.

"Hhh… apa ada yang menganggumu Sakura?" tanya Ino pada Sakura. Sakura terdiam sejenak dan kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"Benarkah?" tanya Ino memastikan. Sakura kemudian menatap Ino dan berusaha tersenyum.

"Tidak ada apa-"

"Apakah kau terganggu dengan pertemuanmu dengan Sasuke?" ujar Ino memotong perkataan Sakura. Sakura tersentak. Membuat Ino semakin curiga.

"A-aku bilang tidak ada apa-apa! Dan tolong jangan menyebut nama itu lagi!" kata Sakura dengan nada yang naik. Tersirat emosi yang tinggi dalam perkataannya barusan. Ino menghela nafas pelan.

"Kalau kau memang mau menghindarinya, kau kurang beruntung, Haruno Sakura," ucap Ino seraya menunjuk ke arah pintu masuk restaurant. Terlihat beberapa orang berpakaian formal ala perusahaan besar memasuki resturant tersebut. Salah satu di antaranya membuat Sakura tercenggang. Dia lagi. mereka bertemu lagi- bukan, lebih tepatnya, dia melihat pria itu lagi! Sakura kemudian menatap Ino dengan pandangan memohon.

"Maaf Sakura, aku sibuk dengan urusan dapur." Tanpa di jelaskan pun, Ino mengerti maksud pandangan Sakura.

"Ayolah Ino… aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya!" pinta Sakura.

"Maaf Sakura, aku benar-benar sibuk, yang lainnya juga sibuk. Aku harap kau tidak mencampur urusan pribadi dan pekerjaan." Setelah berkata demikian, Ino memasuki dapur. Meninggalkan Sakura yang bimbang. Ino benar. Ia tak seharusnya seperti ini. Mencampurkan masalah pribadi dan pekerjaan memang benar-benar sebuah kesalahan. Kaki jenjang wanita pink itu mulai bergerak. Ia melangkah menuju meja tempat Sasuke dan kawan-kawannya. Ia kemudian menghela nafas, menguatkan dirinya untuk bertemu lagi dengan pria itu.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ucapnya berusaha tenang. Sasuke menoleh pada Sakura.

"Sakura…" ujarnya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ulang Sakura berusaha tak menghiraukan Sasuke. Sasuke menghela nafas dan kemudian bertanya pada teman-temannya, menanyakan apa yang ingin mereka pesan. Sakura mencatat semua pesanan mereka. Ketika ia ingin membalikkan badannya, tangan Sasuke mencegahnya.

"Sakura, apakah tak ada kesempatan sekali lagi?" Sakura tercenggang mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Bukankah itu berarti…Sasuke ingin meminangnya kembali?

Sakura menepis tangan Sasuke dan memandangnya sinis.

"Maaf tuan, saya sedang sibuk," ucapnya dan kemudian membalikkan badannya dan segera melangkah pergi.

.

.

.

"Jadi, dia mantan istrimu, Teme?" tanya seorang pemuda dengan rambut spike berwarna pirang.

"Hn." Respon pria yang di tanya tadi.

"Sepertinya, ia benar-benar tak ingin denganmu lagi," ucap seorang pria berambut merah dengan tatoo 'ai' di dahinya. Sasuke terdiam mendengar perkataan Gaara, pemuda berambut merah tadi.

"Gaara benar Teme, kalau kau memang masih mencintainya, jangan memaksanya."

BRAAKK!

Gaara dan Naruto tersentak kaget melihat Sasuke menggebrak meja dengan keras. Bukan hanya Gaara dan Naruto, pengunjung restaurant yang mendengar suara keras itu juga tersentak kaget.

"Diam kalian," kata Sasuke dengan nada dingin. Naruto langsung terdiam, tapi lain halnya dengan Gaara.

"Dia tidak mencintaimu lagi Sasuke, apa kau tidak lihat pandangan benci tadi?" katanya memancing emosi Sasuke.

"Dia tidak membutuhkan lelaki sepertimu," ucapnya dengan senyum sinis. "Dan aku, yang akan menyembuhkan luka yang telah kau buat di hatinya."

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke memandang Gaara dengan tajam.

"Aku merasa menyukai mantan istrimu itu." Sasuke semakin menatap Gaara dengan tajam. Seakan ingin melahap pemuda berambut merah itu hidup-hidup. Baru saja Sasuke ingin mengakatakan sesuatu, pesanan mereka telah datang. Sasuke tidak ingin Sakura melihatnya bertengkar, jadi ia memutuskan untuk diam. Diam lebih baik, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

**~~~0~~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura berjalan dengan tenang di salah satu distrik dekat rumahnya. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Sepulang kerja tadi, ia memutuskan ke rumah Ino untuk mengobrol, tapi tanpa terasa ia sudah menghabiskan waktu lima jam mengobrol dan akhirnya harus pulang tengah malam.

Sakura mengeratkan jaketnya. Udara malam itu memang sangat menusuk. Angin sangat kencang malam itu, membuat bulu kuduk Sakura merinding. Ia mulai mempercepat langkahnya. 'Sedikit lagi...' batinnya. Tapi ketakutannya semakin memuncak ketika melihat gerombolan pria mendekat ke arahnya. Semakin dekat, semakin tajam pula bau alkohol yang menguar dari para pria itu. Sakura mulai mundur perlahan, ia mulai ketakutan. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, ia sangat ingin berlari sekencang-kencangnya dari tempat itu, namun entah kenapa kakinya serasa berat untuk bergerak.

"Hai nona manis~ sedang apa sendirian di tempat ini~?" ucap salah satu pria itu sambil menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Pria-pria di belakangnya mulai mendekat ke arahnya. Sakura mulai mundur dan mengambil langkah untuk berlari, namun salah seorang pria menahannya.

"Tolong!" teriaknya. Matanya mulai berair ketika para pria itu mendekat ke arahnya.

"Ssstt… jangan berisik nona, bermainlah dengan kami sebentar~" Dua orang pria menahan tangan  
Sakura, membuat Sakura tidak bisa bergerak.

"Tolooonng!" teriaknya lagi. Nihil. Tak ada yang datang menolongnya, membuat ia menangis terisak. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melepaskan diri. Tapi tenaga lelaki memang terlalu kuat untuk wanita mungil seperti Sakura.

"Ayolah nona~ sebentar saja…"

.

.

.

Sasuke merasa gelisah. Ia tidak tahu perasaan apa ini. Ia mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kencang, namun tak bisa dipukiri, ada perasaan resah dan gelisah yang melandanya malam ini. Sebuah firasat buruk. Ia tahu itu, namun ia tidak tahu hal buruk apa yang terjadi.

Ia mengemudikan mobilnya di distrik sepi dekat tempat tinggal Sakura. Entah apa yang merasukinya sehingga melewati daerah ini. Ia langsung mengerem mendadak saat di dengarnya suara meminta tolong. Suara itu sangat familiar di telinganya.

Ia kemudian tersentak kaget. Sakura! Suara itu suara Sakura! Ia berusaha mencari asal suara itu. Ia turun dari mobilnya, berlari mencari asal suara. Ia sangat khawatir dengan Sakura. Sangat…

.

.

.

"Tolong! Lepaskan aku! Kumohon!" pinta Sakura dengan air mata yang membanjiri wajahnya. Kini pria-pria itu mengapitnya di tembok. Membuatnya semakin sulit bergerak.

"Kami akan melepaskanmu jika kami sudah puas dengan tubuh indahmu, nona…" ucap salah seorang pria dengan tubuh yang paling besar. Sakura tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus ia perbuat selain menangis. Dulu, di saat ia kesusahan, selalu ada Sasuke, Sasuke yang melindunginya dari segala macam bahaya. Sasuke… kenapa ia teringat lelaki itu di saat seperti ini?

Pria itu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya, hendak mencium tengkuknya. Sakura berusaha melepaskan tangannya. Tapi tidak bisa, ia mulai kelelahan. Lelah akibat menangis, berteriak, dan melawan. Dengan sisa tenaganya, ia berteriak lagi, berharap teriakannya kali ini berhasil membuatnya tertolong.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

BUUGGHHH!

Sakura, dan para lelaki tadi tersentak kaget saat melihat pria yang hampir menciumnya tadi terpental jauh dan meringis kesakitan. Sakura melihat orang yang baru saja menolongnya, mata emeraldnya membelalak kaget. Dia…

"Sa-Sasuke-kun…" gumamnya tanpa sadar. Sasuke tersenyum tipis pada Sakura.

"Aku datang menyelamatkanmu," katanya. Segerombolan pria yang menyaksikan adegan itu langsung bersiap-siap untuk menghajar Sasuke. Sasuke melihatnya dengan cuek dan kembali menatap Sakura.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan melawan tikus-tikus kecil ini." Setelah berkata demikian, Sasuke menghajar pria-pria itu dengan gerakan lincah. Sakura yang melihatnya tercenggang. Tanpa sadar, ia merindukan sosok itu. Sosok yang selalu melindungi dan menyelamatkannya. Sosok yang dulu Sakura sangat sayangi, dan sosok yang ia cintai sampai rela mengorbankan apa saja untuk sosok itu. Tapi Sakura menepis ingatan-ingatan tentang sosok itu. Ia tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi.

Para pria tadi telah dikalahkan oleh Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan menghampiri Sakura.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya khawatir. Sakura mengangguk pelan. Namun matanya membelalak kaget saat melihat salah seorang pria bangkit dan mengeluarkan pisau dari dalam sakunya, hendak menusuk Sasuke, membuat Sakura berteriak dengan refleks.

"Sasuke-kun! Awas di belakangmu!" teriakan Sakura membuat Sasuke berbalik dengan cepat dan dengan gesit memukul perut pria itu. Kemudian memukul wajahnya. Namun pria itu juga membalas pukulan Sasuke dan mengayun-ayunkan pisaunya ke segala arah. Sampai mengenai lengan Sasuke.

"Arggh…" ringis Sasuke membuat Sakura merasa cemas dan panik. Sasuke kemudian menendang perut pria itu hingga terpental jauh dan pingsan. Sakura segera menghampiri Sasuke dan memeriksa lengan Sasuke.

"Ini hanya luka kecil."

"Luka kecil bisa menjadi besar Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke tercenggang mendengar perkataan Sakura.

"Ayo ke rumahku, di sana banyak obat yang bisa menyembuhkan lukamu," ajak Sakura. Sasuke mengangguk dan kemudian berjalan ke rumah Sakura.

.

.

.

"Selesai." Sakura tersenyum saat ia telah selesai melilit luka Sasuke menggunakan kain.

"Maaf, aku hanya punya kain untuk menutup lukamu."

"Tidak apa-apa." Sakura berjalan ke dapur. Sasuke melihat ke sekeliling rumah Sakura. Disini sangat sepi, Sakura memang sejak dahulu tinggal sendiri. Hidup terpisah dengan orang tuanya dengan alasan ingin mandiri. Sasuke mengintip Sakura ke dapur, ingin mengetahui apa yang sedang di kerjakan gadis-ah, tidak, wanita itu di sana. Ternyata Sakura sedang memasak. Sasuke memilih untuk tidak mengganggu Sakura di dapur, jadi ia hanya berkeliling di rumah Sakura.

Dulu, Sasuke sangat sering ke sini sebelum mereka menikah. Hanya sekedar berkunjung, ataupun menemani Sakura saat wanita itu merindukan dirinya. Sasuke kembali mengenang masa itu. Dia benar-benar bodoh. Sangat bodoh, karena mengkhianati Sakura yang sangat tulus mencintainya. Tapi catat, itu dulu. Menghadapi kenyataan bahwa Sakura tak mencintainya lagi membuat Sasuke tersenyum kecut. Sakura memang benar-benar melupakannya. Bahkan, tidak ada foto-foto dirinya di rumah Sakura. Semua fotonya dengan Sakura yang dulu terpajang dengan indah di dinding rumah ini telah hilang. Tidak ada lagi fotonya dan Sakura, tidak ada lagi kenangannya bersama Sakura, dan tidak ada lagi cinta Sakura untuk dirinya.

Sasuke mendesah pelan. Sakura lama sekali di dapur, membuat pemuda itu merasa bosan. Sasuke kembali memandang sekeliling. Dan matanya tertuju pada sebuah laci. Sasuke berjalan menuju laci itu dan membukanya. Ia begitu kaget melihat apa yang ada dalam laci itu. Kenangannya dan Sakura, semuanya ada di dalam laci itu. Foto-foto mereka, foto pernikahan mereka, dan hadiah-hadiah yang pernah Sasuke berikan kepada Sakura juga ada di dalam laci yang berukuran cukup besar itu. Ternyata, Sakura masih menyimpannya, Sasuke sangat senang dan bersyukur, ternyata Sakura tidak membakar semua kenangan mereka.

"Apa yang kau laku-" ucapan Sakura terputus melihat Sasuke membuka lacinya. Ia segera menghampiri Sasuke dan menutup laci itu dengan cepat.

"Kau tidak sopan! Jangan mambuka barang-barangku!" gertak Sakura.

"Barang-barangmu? Berarti… semua kenangan kita itu juga termasuk barang-barangmu?" kata Sasuke. Sakura memandang Sasuke tajam.

"Apakah aku masih bisa berharap, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke seraya memandang Sakura dengan serius.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku masih mencintaimu Sakura," ucap Sasuke yang membuat Sakura tersentak.

"Aku ingin kita kembali seperti dulu," kata Sasuke lagi.

"Hentikan!"

"Tidak bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan sekali lagi, Sakura?"

"Aku bilang hentikan!"

"Aku mohon… aku masih sangat mencintaimu." Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura, tapi Sakura segera menepisnya.

"Mencintaiku?! Omong kosong! Kalau kau mencintaiku, kenapa kau menceraikanku?!" Pertanyaan Sakura membuat Sasuke terdiam dengan wajah bersalah.

"Maaf, aku sungguh minta maaf, aku sangat menyesalinya…"

"Semudah itukah?! Kau tidak mengerti perasaanku, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura merasa emosinya meluap-luap. "Ya! Aku memang mencintaimu! Tapi itu dulu, sebelum kau mengacaukan segalanya!"

"Dulu, kau ingin bercerai, dan aku menyetujui itu, karena ku rasa itu memang keinginanmu, dan sekarang… semudah itu kau meminta untuk kembali padaku?!" Sasuke berusaha memeluk Sakura, namun Sakura mendorong Sasuke dengan keras.

"Aku sugguh minta maaf, aku tak menyangka hal sepele yang kulakukan bisa menyakiti hatimu sampai seperti ini.." lirih Sasuke.

"Hal sepele? Huh, sudah ku bilang, luka kecil bisa menjadi luka besar." Sakura memandang Sasuke sinis.

"Dan kuminta kau dengan hormat… silahkan angkat kaki dari rumah ini, karena aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi."

**TBC**

**#tepar**

**Reader-san… maaf banget lama update! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf!**

**Hehe.. chapter ini agak memusingkan yah? Apalagi pas adegan Sakura yang di goda itu, kata 'pria' nya banyak banget, aku yang nulis aja pusing!#plak**

**Oh ya, aku mau balas satu-satu review dari reviewers yang nggak login : **

**Hanaretara : **

Salam kenal hana-saaann! ^^ *niup terompet

Makasih udah review dan bilang idenya beda banget…*terharu

Review lagi yaahh!

**Sweet Pop :**

Ficnya bikin penasaran?! Hwaa.. makasih karena udah penasaran(?)

Makasih juga udah review..emm..eerr..#bingung mau manggil apa

Pokoknya makasih deh! Review lagi! ^^

**Ucucubi :**

Makasih udah bilang ceritanya bagus ^^

Makasih juga karena udah review ucucubi-san! Review lagi ya?*puppy eyes

**Slyth males login :**

Hai slyth-san!

Makasih udah bilang cerita ini bagus! Kalo tentang udah cerai berapa tahun…ehmm..*hitung pake jari

Tunggu aja deh di chapter depan! Bakal terungkap deh, semuanya!

Hehe.. review lagi!

**Fishy ELF**

Makasih udah review, penasaran, dan bilang cerita ini seru ^^

Btw, salam kenal! Haha.. review lagi yah?!

**Yup! Itu tadi reviewers unlogin, yang merasa login, silahkan cek ke PM kalian masing ^^**

**Dan.. aku ngasih bocoran, di fic selanjutnya, bakal banya flashback, karena nyeritain tentang kisah mereka berdua…hohoho..**

**Sekali lagi sorry kalo chapter ini kurang memuaskan T,T *pundung di pojokan**

**Dan! Review pleasee! No flame!**

**#tepar kembali**

**Arigatou~**

**Hany-chan DHA E3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Still**

**Rated : T (teen)**

**Pairing : SasuSaku of course ;)**

**Genre : romance, friendship, hurt/comfort**

**Warning : Ooc, abal, jelek, garing, bikin sakit kepala, typo berantakan, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3 : Unforgettable Memories**

.

.

.

Sakura menatap langit. Mendung. Sebentar lagi akan turun hujan deras, ia mendecak kesal. Ia harus segera sampai ke rumahnya sebelum hujan, kalau tidak, berkas-berkas yang dibawanya bisa basah. Dan kalau berkas itu basah, ia tidak akan mendapat pekerjaan, karena ijazahnya ada di dalam map yang berisi berkas-berkas tersebut.

Ia mempercepat langkahnya. Ia melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. Jalanan sangat sepi, tak ada kendaran di sekitar jalanan itu. Rintik-rintik hujan perlahan turun dari langit gelap itu. Sakura mulai panik dan segera mencari tempat untuk berlindung. Akhirnya wanita berambut softpink itu menemukan tempat untuk berlindung dari hujan. Ia berteduh di bawah tempat menunggu bus, lebih tepatnya halte bus. Ia memeluk mapnya sambil menatap nanar ke depan. Sudah setengah hari ia mencari pekerjaan, namun tak ada satupun yang menerimanya. Ia juga tidak tahu apa sebabnya, mungkin karena ia hanya tamatan SMA. Ia harus mencari pekerjaan, ia membutuhkan uang sekarang. Uang demi biaya ayahnya yang sedang sakit. Menjadi anak tunggal mengharuskan Sakura untuk mencari nafkah untuk keluarga. Ayahnya tidak dapat lagi mencari nafkah, dan ibunya hanya membuka warung kecil untuk memenuhi kebutuhan keluarganya. Sakura yang miris melihat ibunya kelelahan setiap hari akhirnya memutuskan untuk bekerja. Dengan berbekal ijazah SMA, ia memisahkan diri dari orang tuanya dan memutuskan untuk tinggal di Konoha. Sebuah kota yang cukup jauh dari rumahnya. Dari pagi ia datang ke perusahaan-perusahaan dan tak ada yang mau menerimanya. Sakura memang belum punya pengalaman, Sakura sadar dirinya memang tidak cukup pantas untuk mencari pekerjaan di perusahaan. Tapi hanya bekerja di perusahaanlah ia bisa mendapat gaji yang cukup untuk menafkahi keluarganya.

Ia mendesah pelan. Orang-orang mulai berdatangan untuk berlindung di tempat yang sama dengan Sakura. Sakura nampak tak mempedulikan orang-orang sekitar dan fokus dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sampai ia dikejutkan oleh air kotor yang tiba-tiba mengenainya. Bukan hanya dia, namun orang-orang di dekatnya juga tekena air kotor tersebut. Sakura mencari penyebabnya, dan ternyata penyebabnya adalah seorang pengendara mobil yang melajukan mobilnya cukup kencang, tidak sengaja mengendarai mobilnya di genangan air dan mencipratkannya ke Sakura dan orang-orang yang berlindung di halte bus itu.

Sakura menggeram kesal. Sang pengemudi nampaknya tak peduli dan tetap melajukan mobilnya, namun Sakura menahannya.

"Hey kau! Berhenti!" teriak gadis itu. Mobil itu berhenti, Sakura menghampiri mobil itu dengan amarah yang amat besar, sebab akibat pengemudi itu, ia terkena air kotor yang membuat mapnya basah! Dan otomatis ijazah yang ada di dalamnya juga basah! Sakura mengetuk jendela kaca mobil tersebut, membuat si pengemudi membukanya setengah. Saat kaca terbuka, nampaklah seorang pemuda berkacamata hitam yang memandang Sakura dengan datar. Membuat emosi Sakura naik.

"Kau tahu apa kesalahanmu?!" kata Sakura dengan nada keras. Pemuda itu hanya diam, dan sesaat berkata,

"Tidak." Sakura semakin emosi.

"Kau mencipratkan air pada kami yang sedang berlindung di sana!" teriak Sakura. Pemuda itu membuka kacamatanya, menunjukkan mata onyx yang memandang gadis itu dengan pandangan datar.

"Lalu?" Cukup. Batas kesabaran Sakura sudah sampai di puncaknya.

"Lalu?! Kau membuat kami basah! Dan kau seenaknya saja ingin pergi tanpa bertanggung jawab!" Sakura berkata sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pemuda itu.

"Hn, memangnya kau mau tanggung jawab apa?" tanyanya santai.

"Kau seharusnya minta maaf!" teriak Sakura keras.

"Hn, aku minta maaf, puas?" kata pemuda itu, namun Sakura nampaknya belum puas.

"Belum! Gara-gara kau, ijazahku basah!" katanya wanita itu masih dengan nada yang sama.

"Lalu? Kau ingin aku menggantikan ijazahmu, dengan masuk sekolah lagi?" tanya pemuda itu, yang membuat Sakura bungkam.

"B-bukan begitu…"

"Hn?" Pemuda itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Cih! Kau menyebalkan! Kau seharusnya bertanggung jawab! Tanpa ijazah ini, aku tidak akan bisa mendapat pekerjaan!" Pemuda itu terdiam mendengar perkataan Sakura. Sakura menunggu respon dari pemuda itu, sesaat kemudian, pemuda itu berkata,

"Ayo naik," katanya. Membuat Sakura bingung.

"Naik?" katanya kebingungan. Apa maksud pemuda tanpa nama ini?

Pria itu turun dari mobilnya, membuka pintu mobil di sebelah kirinya, dan mendorong Sakura masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"H-hey! Turunkan aku!" Pemuda itu dengan cepat menaiki mobilnya dan menginjak gas mobilnya.

"Hei! Kau mau membawaku ke mana?!" tanya Sakura. Namun pemuda itu diam tanpa kata.

Karena tak direspon, Sakura mencoba untuk membuka pintu mobil. Membuat pemuda itu menoleh pada Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau mau mati?!" gertak Sasuke. Sakura akhirnya menghentikan kegiatannya dan membuka jendela mobil Sasuke.

"Tolooonng! Aku mau diperkosa!" teriaknya ke luar jendela. Mata onyx pria itu membelalak lebar mendengar teriakan Sakura.

"Kau gila!" kata pemuda itu. Sakura menatapnya sarkastik. Pemuda itu menaikkan kecepatan mobilnya, membuat Sakura berteriak.

"KAU YANG GILA!"

.

.

.

Sakura turun dari mobil yang sudah terparkir rapi di tempat parkir sebuah perusahaan megah. Sakura menganga melihat bangunan di depannya. Di bangunan perusahaan itu terdapat lambang kipas dan tulisan "Uchiha" di bawahnya.

'Uchiha? Perusahaan ini milik keluarga Uchiha?' batin Sakura. Pemuda itu masuk ke dalam gedung perusahaan, Sakura menyusul di belakangnya. Semua karyawan, satpam, dan para staff berojigi saat pemuda itu lewat di depan mereka, dan menatap Sakura dengan pandangan heran.

"Selamat siang, Sasuke-san," sapa salah satu karyawan. 'Jadi namanya Sasuke," batin Sakura.

"Hn." Respon pemuda itu, Sasuke.

"Hei!" panggil Sakura pada Sasuke. Sasuke berbalik menatap Sakura.

"Err… kenapa kau membawaku ke sini?" tanya gadis itu. Sasuke menatapnya datar.

"Kau akan tahu nanti," jawabnya. Mereka masuk di dalam suatu ruangan. Ruangan itu sangat luas. Di dalam ruangan terdapat sebuah sofa, meja, dan sebuah meja dan kursi yang biasa di pakai orang untuk bekerja di perkantoran. Sakura memandang sekeliling ruangan itu, ia mendecak takjub. Ruangan itu sangat mewah. Sepertinya ini ruangan untuk direktur utama di perusahaan ini. Ia melihat meja kerja yang ada di dekat jendela besar di ruangan itu. ia melihat papan nama di meja itu, yang membuat Sakura memebelalakkan matanya.

'**Uchiha Sasuke'**

'Hah?! Dia direktur utama?!" batinnya kaget. Ia tak menyangka pemuda menyebalkan di depannya ini ialah direktur utama perusahaan megah itu.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab, kau akan bekerja di sini," kata Sasuke, membuat Sakura terkejut.

"K-kau serius?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda?" Sakura tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

"T-terima kasih! Terima kasih!" ucap Sakura sambil berojigi. Membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis, amat tipis.

"Tidak masalah, kebetulan aku sedang mencari sekertaris, aku yakin kau bisa melakukan pekerjaan sebagai seorang sekertaris." Sakura takjub mendengar kata-kata terpanjang yang diucapkan Sasuke.

"Tapi… aku belum punya pengalaman, dan aku hanya tamatan SMA," ucap Sakura malu-malu.

"Aku tidak peduli jika kau tidak punya pengalaman, ataupun hanya tamatan SMA. Yang aku nilai adalah kerja kerasmu, Nona," kata Sasuke.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura," kata Sakura memperkenalkan diri.

"Baik, Sakura, kuberi kau waktu seminggu bekerja di tempatku, jika memang kau bekerja dengan baik, aku akan menerimamu bekerja di sini," ucap Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk seraya tersenyum senang.

"Baik!" kata Sakura semangat. Mereka berdua tidak pernah tahu, bahwa mereka akan memasuki kehidupan baru.

.

.

.

Kehidupan memang mempermainkan mereka berdua. Seiring berjalannya waktu, mereka saling jatuh cinta, dimana cinta mereka berdua yang akan memisahkan mereka. Cinta mereka yang membuat mereka saling memberi perhatian satu sama lain tanpa mengetahui perasaan mereka masing-masing. Saling menyembunyikan perasaan mereka. Mereka tersesat di perasaan cinta itu, tersesat di debaran asing yang mereka rasakn itu, sampai mereka tak sadar bahwa takdir dan kehidupan benar-benar mempermainkan mereka berdua.

.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura…"

**~~~0~~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka telah resmi berpacaran, membuat para pegawai iri akan hubungan mereka. Namun tak ada satupun dari mereka berniat untuk menghancurkan hubungan sepasang insan itu. hubungan cinta mereka berjalan dengan sangat mulus, tak ada hambatan. Bahkan orang tua Sasuke maupun Sakura setuju akan hubungan mereka berdua. Tak ada pihak ketiga, setiap hari hanya diisi oleh canda tawa dan sedikit pertengkaran kecil. Itu semua membawa mereka ke hubungan yang lebih lanjut**.**

.

.

.

"Menikahlah denganku, Sakura."

**~~~0~~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disinilah mereka berdiri. Tempat di mana mereka akan mengucapkan janji sakral sehidup semati, saat di mana mereka akan sah sebagai suami istri.

Sakura memandang dirinya di cermin besar. Ia mengenakan gaun putih mewah yang dibuat dengan perancang terkenal. Wajahnya dipolesi oleh make up yang membuat dirinya menjadi semakin cantik.

"Sakura…" Sakura menoleh menuju asal suara yang memanggilnya.

"Ibu…?" Sang ibu hanya tersenyum melihat anaknya.

"Lihatlah anak siapa ini! Kau sangat cantik Sakura…" puji ibunya dengan senyuman takjub, Sakura hanya tersenyum mendengar pujian ibunya.

"Tak dirasa ini waktu aku harus melepaskanmu anakku, kau sudah dewasa sekarang…" Dan dimulailah perbincangan antara ibu dan anak itu. Canda tawa kemudian terdengar di ruangan pengantin wanita tersebut.

"Sakura…" Ibu Sakura tiba-tiba berkata dengan serius, yang membuat senyum riang dibibir Sakura menghilang saat ditatapnya wajah serius ibunya.

"Ibu ingin bertanya, apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu ini?" tanya ibunya. Sakura tertegun sesaat dan kemudian mengangguk yakin.

"Ya, aku yakin!" Ibu Sakura tersenyum melihatnya.

"Tapi kau masih terlalu muda, usiamu baru 19 tahun Sakura," kata ibunya.

"Aku tahu ibu, tapi tekadku sudah bulat!" ucap Sakura semangat.

"Baiklah… kau memang keras kepala. Tapi ibu hanya ingin memperingatkanmu satu hal, kau dan Sasuke masih muda. Sasuke baru dua puluh tahun, di usia kalian, emosi kalian masih labil, aku harap kau jangan selalu bertengkar dengan Sasuke, apalagi mengatakan kata 'cerai', ibu tak mau itu terjadi…" Sakura sedikit tercenggang mendengar perkataan ibunya. Ibunya benar-benar khawatir padanya. Sakura menyunggingkan senyumnya, mencoba menenangkan ibunya.

"Aku janji, aku tidak akan pernah berkata 'cerai' pada Sasuke," ucap Sakura mantap. Ibunya semakin tersenyum senang mendengar janji anaknya.

.

.

.

"…dengan ini, kalian sah sebagai suami-istri."

**~~~0~~~**

.

.

.

Mereka telah sah sebagai suami-istri. Sasuke sangat menyayangi Sakura, begitupun sebaliknya. Mereka sangat rukun. Sasuke belum ingin punya anak, jadi dia menyuruh Sakura meminum pil KB. Sakura awalnya setuju, tapi lama-lama, ia bosan. Sakura ingin punya anak sekarang, ia tak mau menunggu, sampai ia memperbincangkan hal ini pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, aku ingin punya anak…" Sakura menghampiri suaminya yang kini membaca buku tebal. Sasuke melirik Sakura sebentar lalu kembali membaca.

"Aku belum ingin," kata Sasuke datar.

"Kenapa? Sampai kapan kita akan menundanya?"

"Sampai aku siap. Aku ingin menikmati masa-masa kita berdua dulu, tanpa ada pengganggu. Tanpa ada anak terlebih dahulu," kata Sasuke. Sakura mulai merasa kesal.

"Kau selalu saja menyuruhku meminum pil KB, kau tahu Sasuke-kun? Meminum pil itu sama saja secara tidak langsung 'membunuh' calon bayi kita!" Nada bicara Sakura meninggi. "Kau selalu saja menyuruhku ini dan itu tanpa mendengar omonganku sama sekali! Kau egois Sasuke-kun!"

PAAAKK!

Sakura tersentak kaget mendengar suara keras oleh Sasuke yang menutup buku tebalnya dengan keras sehingga menimbulkan suara yang membuat Sakura kaget. Sasuke beranjak menuju Sakura dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Sakura.

"Aku mohon, jangan memancing emosiku, keadaan perusahaan sedang tidak baik sekarang. Aku tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu karena masalah ini." Setelah berkata demikian, Sasuke pergi. Meninggalkan Sakura yang meneteskan air matanya. Sejak hari itu, mereka sering bertengkar. Mempertengkarkan berbagai macam hal, hal sekecil apapun, jika tak ada kecocokan antara mereka berdua, mereka pasti bertengkar. Membuat mereka berdua perlahan-lahan menjauh satu sama lain.

.

.

.

Sakura bersenandung kecil seraya menghias bento buatannya. Hari ini ia akan membawakan Sasuke makan siang, sekaligus ingin memperbaiki hubungan mereka lagi. Ia bertekad tak akan bertengkar hari ini. Ia berhenti bekerja di perusahaan sejak mereka menikah, tentu saja, Sasuke yang menyuruhnya berhenti. Tentang biaya ayah Sakura, Sasuke lah yang menanggungnya.

Sakura berlari-lari kecil menuju ruangan Sasuke. Pintu ruangan Sasuke sedikit terbuka, sehingga Sakura dapat mengintip ke dalam.

"…tapi bagaimana dengan bayi ini, Sasuke?"

Deg!

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya saat dia mendengar suara wanita dari ruangan Sasuke. Ia mengintip ke dalam ruangan itu. terlihat Sasuke dan wanita bercepol dua yang sedang memegangi perutnya yang masih rata.

"Masa aku harus menggugurkannya?!" kata wanita bercepol dua itu. Sakura melihat Sasuke diam. Sakura tidak ingin berperasangka buruk terhadap suaminya.

"Aku masih punya perasaan! Laki-laki memang tidak mau bertanggung jawab atas **anaknya**!"

Klontangg…

Sakura menjatuhan rantang miliknya. Suara rantang yang jatuh itu tidak terdengar sampai di dalam ruangan. Sakura memuturkan untuk memungut makanan yang jatuh itu. Saat berhasil memungutnya, Sakura kembali mengintip. Mata emeraldnya sukses membelalak lebar saat melihat Sasuke berpelukan dengan wanita itu. Mata emerald Sakura berkaca-kaca. Dan tanpa aba-aba, ia meninggalkan ruangan itu. Sekarang ia tahu, alasan mengapa Sasuke tak ingin anak darinya, karena ia telah mempunyai anak dari wanita lain!

.

.

.

"Tadaima…"

"Okaeri, Sasuke-kun…" Sakura menyambut Sasuke dengan senyuman. Sasuke melirik ke arah mata Sakura. Mata Sakura sembab dan bengkak.

"Kau menangis?" tanya Sasuke sembari memegang pipi Sakura. Namun Sakura menepis tangannya.

"Tidak usah khawatirkan aku, khawatirkanlah wanita bercepol dua itu!" Sasuke terkejut saat mendengar perkataan Sakura.

"Bercepol dua? Ten-Tenten?" ucap Sasuke terbata-bata.

"Akhirnya aku tahu alasan kenapa kau tidak ingin anak, itu karena kau sudah punya keturunan dari wanita lain!" ucap Sakura dengan suara meninggi. Sasuke hanya diam mendengarnya.

"Kenapa diam, heh?! Membayangkan saat wanita itu memelukmu tadi?" kata Sakura sinis. "Atau saat bercinta dengan wanita j****g itu?!" Sasuke menatap Sakura tajam.

"Jaga mulutmu Sakura!" bentak Sasuke. Dibentak seperti itu, membuat Sakura terisak, membuat Sasuke merasa bersalah.

"S-Sakura…"

"Aku kecewa padamu! Aku percaya padamu! Tapi kenapa kau membuat rasa percayaku hancur begitu saja?!" Sakura mulai mengamuk.

"Sakura, tenang… dengar penjelasanku dulu…"

"Penjelasan?! Aku tidak perlu penjelasan konyolmu itu! Kau memang seenaknya saja memerintahku, aku sabar akan hal itu, tapi mengapa kau lakukan ini padaku?!" Sasuke mulai emosi mendengar perkataan Sakura.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku selingkuh?" Sakura menmandang Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja aku marah! Kau menganggapku sebagai apa?!"

"Oh ya? Itu bukan urusanku!"

"Kau…" Sakura menunjuk Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Apa? Kau mau marah padaku? Silahkan! Kau pikir aku akan memedulikanmu? Aku masih punya banyak urusan penting daripada memedulikanmu!"

"Dan urusan penting itu pasti dengan wanita j****g itu!"

PLAAAKK!

Mata emerald Sakura membelalak lebar. Rasa sakit dipipinya membuatnya refleks memegang pipi putihnya itu. ia memandang sosok di depannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya dan kecewa. Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan tatapan dingin.

"Jaga mulutmu…" Sasuke berkata dengan nada yang amat dingin. Sakura tetap diam sembari menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

.

.

.

"…kita cerai."

.

.

.

Dan semuanya berakhir. Takdir memang mempermainkan kalian berdua, bukan?

**TBC**

**Hai minnaaaaa!**

**Gi mana tentang chapter ini? Memuaskan gak?#readers : kagaakk!**

**Maaf yah, udah telat update, hasilnya ancur gini, wkwkwkwk XD**

**Oh ya, aku mau balas review dulu : **

**Hanaretara :**

Hai hana-san!#lambai-lambai

Hahaha… thanks udah bilang aku cantik meskipun itu Cuma rayuan#plaak

Makasih juga udah bilang cerita ini seru

Thanks juga udah review, review lagi yaaahh?

**Hanazono yuri :**

Hai yuri-san

Cinta segitiga? Hm… nanti deh aku liat, wkwkwk XD

Thanks udah review, review lagi dooongg#puppy eyes

**Rura seta :**

Salam kenal rura-san!

Hehe.. ini udah dijelaskan kenapa mereka cerai, yaah.. meskipun gak jelas =="

Soal Gaara, kita liat aja nanti deh.. fufufu..

Oke, thanks dah review, review lagi! ^b^

**Tsurugi De Lelouch : **

Hai tsurugi-senpai!

Haha.. kata-kata tsurugi-san boleh kuambil untuk chapter depan nggak? XD

Thanks dah review, review lagii!

**Hinamori Miko Koyuki :**

Haiii!

Sedih atau tidaknya, ikutin aja yaahh#plak!

Ahaha.. yang nggak selamanya sedih lah, maksih udah review… review lagi yaahhh ^^"

** .77 :**

Holaaa~~

Ini udah dijelaskan kenapa mereka cerai XD

Makasih udah review dan bilang cerita ini bagus.. review lagi yaahhh!#puppy

**Harukichi Ishinomori : **

Makasih udah review! Reviewmu juga baguss..*prokkprokkprokk*#apa'an?

Review lagi doongg! ^^

**Ayano Futabei :**

Haha.. maaf telat update ^^"

Makasih reviewnya ayano-san! Review lagi ddoongg! XD

**Sami haruchi :**

Orang ketiganya akan ditentukan nanti, aku pikir-pikir dulu yaahh…#plak

Oke, thanks udah review, review lagi ^^

**Deshe Lusi :**

Haha… aku memang author yang suka bikin orang bingung(?)

Oke, thanks udah review! Review lagi ^^

**Azu Rizu :**

Salam kenal Azu-san ^^

Makasih udah review dan bilang cerita ini menarik ^^ #terharu

Review lagi donngg!#puppy

**Hidan gak bisa mati :**

#sweatdrop

Makasih atas pujian sekaligus hinaannya om =v=

Hahahaha! Makasih udah review dan fave hidaann! Review lagi, oke? Harus!#plak

**Aku rasa udah cukup…#tepar**

**Mohon maaf atas kesalahan dalam penulisan nama yah… maklum, orang ngantuk…**

**Hn, terkahir…**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Arigatou~**

**Hany-chan DHA E3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Still**

**Rated : T (teen)**

**Pairing : SasuSaku of course ;)**

**Genre : romance, friendship, hurt/comfort**

**Warning : Ooc, abal, jelek, garing, bikin sakit kepala, typo berantakan, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4 : When the hatred starting to dissapeared**

Sakura menatap pemandangan malam melalui balkon rumahnya. Kenangan masa lalunya kini kembali menghantui pikirannya. Ingatan-ingatan itu seakan selalu mengikuti Sakura dimanapun dan kapanpun wanita itu berada. Setelah cerai, Sakura memilih untuk hidup di kampung bersama ibu dan ayahnya, dan mendengar kabar angin bahwa Sasuke pindah ke Paris untuk memimpin salah satu perusahaannya di sana. Sedangkan Tenten tidak diketahui keberadaannya. Sakura masih ingat bagaimana belaian kasih sayang ibunya saat ia pulang ke rumah ayah dan ibunya seraya menangis tersedu-sedu, Sakura ingat perkataan ibunya bahwa dunia ini pasti akan berputar, pasti tidak akan selamanya Sakura merasakan sakit, pasti ada kalanya ia akan merasa senang.

Dua tahun di rumah ayah dan ibunya, Sakura bagaikan burung yang hidup di sangkarnya. Ia hanya sebuah pajangan di rumahnya sampai wanita itu memutuskan untuk kembali ke Konoha bertujuan untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya yang sempat tertunda. Baru seminggu di Konoha, dia sudah bertemu mimpi buruknya. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa pria itu telah kembali. Pria yang telah menjalin hubungan resmi dengannya selama satu tahun.

Drrtt…drrtt..

Sakura tersentak begitu mendengar getaran handphone-nya. Ia mengambil handphone berwarna senada dengan rambutnya itu.

Pig is calling…

Sakura segera menekan tombol hijau yang berada di handphone-nya dan memulai pembicaraan.

"JIDAT!" Sakura segera menjauhkan hapenya dari telinganya ketika mendengar suara cempreng Ino.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura malas. Ino hanya cengengesan di seberang sana.

"Hehehe… aku hanya kurang kerjaan, kau sedang apa?"

"Hanya mengingat masa lalu yang membosankan," jawab Sakura sekenanya.

"Membosankan? Wah... Bukankah saat itu kau merasa senang?" Sakura mengernyit mendengar perkataan Ino.

"Kau mengejekku?" Nada bicara Sakura mulai tak bersahabat, namun Ino tak menghiraukannya.

"Tidak, aku tidak mengejekmu. Tapi aku hanya mengingatkanmu bahwa betapa bahagianya kau dulu, meskipun berujung dengan sakit hati." Sakura terdiam mendengar perkataan Ino kali ini.

"Ayolah Sakura… selama ini, kau hanya mengingat 'kesakitan'-mu saja, kau tidak pernah mengingat masa-masa bahagiamu, kau terlarut dalam kesedihan dan kesakitan. Selama bercerai dengan Sasuke, kau hanya mengingat kata 'cerai' saja, dan tidak mengingat kata-kata 'aku mencintaimu'."

"Kenapa aku harus mengingat kata-kata yang mengandung unsur kebohongan?" tanya Sakura sarkastik.

"Kebohongan? Sasuke mencintaimu Sakura, dia masih mencintaimu sampai sekarang," kata Ino.

"Kenapa kau kali ini berpihak kepadanya?" Sakura mulai curiga dengan Ino, Ino hanya tersenyum, biarpun Sakura tak dapat melihatnya.

"Aku baru saja bertemu Sasuke. Dia bilang bahwa dia baru saja dari rumahmu, dan dia juga bilang bahwa kau hampir saja diperkosa oleh para preman, dan saat itu dia datang menolongmu." Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan. Sasuke memberitahu sosok 'kepahlawanan'-nya saja pada Ino, dan tidak menceritakan sosok 'membuka laci orang sembarangan'.

"Kau langsung berpihak padanya saat mendengar ceritanya?"

"Tidak, bukan karena ceritanya. Tapi emosinya. Saat bercerita, dia terlihat sangat emosi dengan para preman itu. Baru kali ini aku lihat si Uchiha itu menampilkan ekspresi selain wajah stoicnya," jawab Ino. "Aku juga tidak terlalu mendukungnya, tapi… aku hanya ingin kau tidak terlalu membencinya, bagaimanapun, dia telah memberi kebahagiaan untukmu, Sakura." Sakura bungkam mendengar perkataan Ino. Perkataan Ino ada benarnya juga, sepertinya dia cukup keterlaluan pada pria berambut raven itu.

"Hhh… perkataanmu ada benarnya juga," ucap Sakura yang membuat Ino tersenyum puas di seberang sana.

**~~~0~~~**

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan memasuki rumahnya. Hari yang meletihkan. Di mulai dari pekerjaannya, menghajar preman, dan berakhir dengan diusir. Sasuke menghela nafas. Ia baru saja bertemu dengan sahabat Sakura yang super duper cerewet yang memaksanya untuk menjelaskan semua hal yang terjadi padanya dan Sakura hari ini, membuat Sasuke terpaksa harus menceritakannya, membuatnya semakin letih.

Sasuke memasuki kamarnya. Kamarnya dengan Sakura dulu, bahkan foto pernikahan mereka masih terpajang di dinding ruangan itu. Sasuke menatap Sakura. Apa ia harus melupakan wanita itu? Jika memang ini yang terbaik, ia akan melupakannya secara perlahan. Namun, ia jadi teringat Gaara. Bayangan bahwa Sakura akan bersama pemuda itu membuat Sasuke merasa marah dan cemburu. Tidak. Ia akan berusaha mendapatkan Sakura kembali. Sasuke bukanlah orang yang pantang menyerah. Sakura pasti akan kembali padanya, dan saat itu, Sasuke akan benar-benar membahagiakannya dan tidak akan menyakiti wanita itu lagi.

.

.

.

Sasuke memasuki supermarket yang berada dekat dari kantornya. Semua pegawainya seolah-olah tiba-tiba menghilang, sehingga dialah yang terpaksa harus pergi sendiri membeli minunam ketika ia kehausan. Sasuke mendekati tempat minuman di dalam supermarket itu, mencari minuman yang terlihat segar untuk diminum saat cuaca panas seperti ini. Ketika melihat minuman yang sepertinya cocok, Sasuke segera mengambilnya. Namun tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan mungil seseorang yang nampaknya juga ingin mengambil minuman itu. Sasuke menoleh ke arah sang empunya tangan, Sasuke sekali lagi terkejut melihat orang itu.

"Sakura?" Sakura juga tidak kalah terkejutnya melihat Sasuke. Sungguh kebetulan. Mereka selalu saja bertemu secara tak terduga seperti ini.

"Ah, Sasuke? Bagaimana lenganmu?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke terheran melihat perlakuan Sakura. Ada apa dengan wanita itu?

"Sudah baikan. Kau sedang apa di sini?" tanya Sasuke juga berusaha bersikap normal.

"Aku ingin membeli makanan untuk makan malam nanti, kau sendiri?"

"Hanya sedikit haus," jawabnya.

"Mm… aku… juga ingin meminta maaf, aku rasa kau sudah keterlaluan padamu," kata Sakura. Sasuke sekali lagi terheran.

"Ah, iya. Tidak apa."

Hening. Tak ada yang memulai percakapaan. Masing-masing pihak tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

"Mmm… Sakura?" Sasuke memulai pembicaraan. Sakura mendongak menatap Sasuke yang lebih tinggi darinya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Mau makan siang denganku?" tawarnya. Sakura nampak berpikir. Apa ia harus menerima ajakan itu?

"Aku tidak memasakmu," kata Sasuke. "Aku hanya menawarkan sebuah aja-"

"Aku mau." Kata-kata Sasuke terputus begitu mendengar jawaban Sakura. Sakura juga bingung akan jawabannya, kata-kata itu begitu saja meluncur dari bibir mungilnya. Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

"Mau makan di mana?" tanyanya.

"Di dekat sini saja, aku masih harus bekerja setelah makan siang." Sasuke hanya menuruti perkataan Sakura. Mereka makan di sebuah kafe dekat restaurant tempat Sakura bekerja. Setelah makan, mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar di taman di sekitar tempat itu.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu?"

"Baik." Begitulah percakapan singkat dari mereka berdua, sampai mereka di kagetkan oleh bunyi handphone Sasuke.

"Moshi-moshi?" Sasuke nampak berbicara pada sang penelpon.

"Sekarang? Ah aku… Hn, baiklah." Sasuke mengakhiri teleponnya. Sakura nampak tak peduli dan tetap melemparkan pandangan ke arah lain.

"Maaf, Sakura. Aku ada rapat mendadak," kata Sasuke dengan nada merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa, ayo segera pergi! Rapat itu pasti penting!" perintah Sakura. Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Sakura. Sakura sendiri masih diam di tempatnya. Ia merasa aneh. Kemarin dia dan Sasuke tidak seakrab ini. Hari ini mereka bagaikan teman lama, seolah tak ada yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua.

"Apa seterusnya aku sanggup seperti ini?" lirih Sakura. Jujur saja, masih ada perasaan sakit hati pada Sasuke. Tapi, selama bertemu dalam tiga hari ini, Sasuke sangat baik terhadapnya. Membuat Sakura tak tega untuk membencinya.

"Hai, Nona…" Seseorang menyapa wanita cantik itu dari belakang. Sakura membalikkan badannya dan mengernyitkan dahinya pertanda bahwa ia tak mengenal orang yang baru saja menyapanya.

"Namaku Gaara, Sabaku Gaara." Orang itu memperkenalkan diri sebelum Sakura sempat menanyakan namanya.

"Ah, ya, namaku Sa-"

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura." Perkataan orang itu sekali lagi membuat Sakura mengernyit heran. Kenapa orang ini bisa tahu namanya?

"Hahaha… wajah heranmu begitu lucu," ucapnya diselingi dengan tawa ringan. Namun Sakura masih terheran akan perilaku orang ini.

"Aku teman Sasuke. Aku tahu kau mantan istrinya," katanya enteng. Sakura beru mengerti sekarang.

"Jadi apa urusanmu?" tanya Sakura sarkastik. Sebenarnya siapa orang ini? Berani mengungkit hal pribadinya?

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin berkenalan denganmu. Betapa bodohnya Sasuke yang bercerai denganmu, kau bahkan lebih manis dilihat dengan wajah sedekat ini." Sakura baru ingat sekarang. Dia teman Sasuke yang pergi ke restaurant bersamanya kemarin siang.

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya," kata Sakura.

"Sama-sama." Pemuda itu tersenyum. Sakura sedikit blushing melihat senyuman pemuda berambut merah yang begitu menawan itu.

"Maaf Gaara-san, aku harus kembali ke tempatku bekerja sekarang," pamit Sakura. Gaara hanya mengangguk. Sakura membalikkan badannya dan berjalan meninggalkan pemuda dengan tattoo 'ai' itu. Namun baru dua langkah Sakura berjalan, Gaara berteriak ke arahnya.

"Aku harap lain kali kita bisa mengobrol lebih panjang dari ini!" Sakura terdiam dan menyempatkan dirinya untuk menoleh sejenak, membuat pemuda itu tersenyum. Namun hanya sejenak sebelum Sakura benar-benar berlari kecil meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

Sakura mendecih kesal. Pemuda itu lagi. Mau apa dia datang di tempat kerja Sakura?

Sakura berpura-pura tidak melihatnya. Namun lama-lama merasa risih dengan pemuda it yang melihat setiap gerak-geriknya melalui kaca restaurant. Lama-kelamaan, Sakura keluar untuk menemui pemuda itu.

"Mau apa kau disini?" tanyanya.

"Melihatmu," jawab Gaara enteng. Sakura mendengus.

"Lebih baik kau meluangkan waktumu untuk hal yang lebih berguna." Sakura membalikkan badannya, hendak meninggalkan Gaara. Namun Gaara menahannya.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Sakura terdiam di tempatnya. Menunggu Gaara kembali berbicara.

"Mau jalan-jalan denganku?" tawarnya. Sakura kembali mendengus.

"Tidak usah! Aku bilang luangkanlah waktumu untuk hal yang lebih berguna!" Kali ini Sakura berkata dengan nada yang sengaja ditinggikan dan masuk ke restaurant-nya.

"Siapa dia?" bisik Ino pada Sakura. Sakura hanya menatapnya malas.

"Entahlah," jawabnya acuh. Ino menoel-noel Sakura.

"Pengganti Sasuke, heh?" Sakura mendetahglare Ino.

"Dia hanya teman Sasuke yang sok kenal sok dekat denganku, tidak lebih! Dan jangan kau sekali-kali menyebutnya sebagai pengganti Sasuke! Karena-"

"-karena tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan Sasuke di hatiku." Sakura menjitak Ino.

"Jangan seenaknya melanjutkan kata-kataku, Pig!" Ino kembali menjitak Sakura.

"Memang itu yang mau kau katakan, kan?!" Sakura kembali menjitak Ino.

"Bukan bodoh!" Dan dimulailah acara jitak-jitakan kedua sahabat itu. Persahabatan yang aneh.

.

.

.

"Sasuke?" Sakura terkejut melihat Sasuke menunggunya di depan rumahnya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat Sakura.

"Hai," sapanya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Menunggumu, aku ingin mengajakmu berjalan-jalan ke taman ria. Kau mau?" Sakura terdiam. Ayolah… dia bisa saja menolak ajakan itu. Namun, entah kenapa dia tidak bisa berkata apapun.

"Diam berarti iya." Sasuke menarik Sakura yang tidak sempat melawan ke mobilnya. Merekapun pergi ke taman ria yang tidak jauh dari rumah Sakura. Sakura terlihat senang di taman ria itu, taman itu memang tidak jauh dari rumah Sakura, namun kesibukan Sakuralah yang membuat wanita itu tidak sempat untuk pergi ke sana dan mencicipi beberapa permainan serta makanan yang dijual di sana.

"Kau mau masuk ke rumah hantu?" Sakura merinding mendengar ajakan Sasuke. Ekspresinya langsung pucat mendengar kata 'rumah hantu'.

"Kau takut, heh?" ejek Sasuke. Sakura yang tidak suka diejek pun mulai menampakkan wajah angkuh.

"Siapa takut?!" katanya. Sasuke terkekeh pelan dan segera menarik Sakura. Di dalam rumah hantu, Sakura berkali-kali memanjatkan doa agar diberi keberanian. Wanita itu berkali-kali memegang erat baju Sasuke saat hantu-hantunya mulai bermunculan. Setelah keluar, barulah Sakura merasa lega dan segera menarik Sasuke menuju stand tempat penjual aksesoris.

"Kyaa! Yang ini lucu sekali!" Sakura menunjuk boneka putih yang cukup besar yang dipajang di stand itu. Melihat ekspresi Sakura, membuat Sasuke segera mengeluarkan dompetnya.

"Berapa harga boneka itu?" Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan pandangan heran.

"Maaf Tuan, boneka itu tidak dijual," kata paman penjaga stand tersebut.

"Kalau tidak dijual, kenapa dipajang?" tanya Sasuke.

"Boneka itu akan diberikan jika Tuan berhasil menembak bebek," jelas paman it.

"Bebek?" tanya Sasuke heran. Namun ia segera mengerti melihat mesin di belakang paman itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencobanya." Paman itu memberi tembak pada Sasuke. Mesin itu mulai bergerak. Bebek mainan berwarna kuning itu bergerak dengan cepat. Sasuke mulai mengarahkan tembaknya kepada bebek itu. Mencermati setiap gerak-gerik sang bebek.

Dor!

Sasuke berhasil menembak bebek itu dengan sekali tembakan. Membuat paman penjaga stand itu menatapnya takjub, namun segera memberikan boneka itu pada Sakura, yang membuat Sakura memekik kegirangan.

"Anda mempunyai pacar yang begitu baik, Nona," kata paman itu pada Sakura. Wajah Sakura memanas mendengar perkataan paman itu. Ia melirik ke arah Sasuke, Sasuke nampak tak mendengar perkataan paman itu. Sakura hendak menjelaskan bahwa Sasuke itu bukan pacarnya, namun Sasuke segera memanggilnya untuk menuju ke tempat lain. Sakura akhirnya hanya tersenyum pada paman itu dan berlari kecil menuju Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" panggilnya saat Sasuke terus berjalan tanpa menunggunya.

"Cepatlah," perintah Sasuke. Sakura semakin mempercepat larinya agar sejajar dengan Sasuke.

"Sasuke, aku… ingin membicarakan satu hal." Langkah Sasuke terhenti. Sakura juga ikut terhenti dan kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Selama bercerai, aku memutuskan untuk membencimu. Tidak ingin menemuimu lagi." Sasuke menunggu Sakura berbicara.

"Namun Ino menyadarkanku bahwa kebencian hanyalah kekosongan belaka." Sasuke kini memandang Sakura penuh tanya.

"Maka dari itu, aku tidak ingin membencimu lagi," kata Sakura dengan senyuman, membuat Sasuke terpengarah.

"Bisakah kita… memulai semuanya lagi…" Sakura menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya dengan senyuman.

.

.

.

"…sebagai teman?"

.

.

.

**Tbc**

**Hello minna :D**

**Telat update yah? Hehe… gomen!**

**Oh ya, aku langsung saja membalas review yang unlogin yah, waktuku tidak banyak untuk berbacot ria **

**Ucucubi :**

Hahaha…#tawa laknat

Sasuke memang bersalah! Wkwkwk….#dichidori

Btw, thanks reviewnya, review lagi?

**Adem ayem :**

Hai adem ayem-san

Salam kenal sebelumnya,

Hehe… apa di fic ini penyesalan Sasu kurang berasa?

Thanks reviewnya, review lagi ^^

**Guest :**

Wah, singkat banget O.O

Hehe… thanks reviewnya, review lagi ^^

**Uchiha :**

Huaaa… saya juga gak rela..! #plaakk

Haha… ini Sasu udah menderita kok, atau mau kubikin lebih menderita?#sadis mode on

Btw, thanks udah review, review lagi yah?

**Sasu-kun :**

Cinta segilima?! Aku baru denger =="

Wah, rencananya mungkin mau bikin sampai cinta segiduabelas#plaakplakkplakk

Heehe… thanks udah review, review lagi?

**Itu udah semua! Hehehe…**

**Btw, sebelum kalian mengamuk akan kejelekan chap ini, aku pergi dulu!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! #menghilang**

**Arigatou~**

**Hany-chan DHA E3**


	5. Chapter 5

Pemilik onyx itu terdiam. Ia menundukkan wajahnya, tak ingin jika pemilik emerald di depannya melihat ekspresinya saat ini. Sedangkan pemilik sang emerald tadi terlihat menunggu jawaban pria di depannya yang masih saja menundukkan wajahnya.

"Sasuke…?" panggilnya. Namun pria itu tak menghiraukannya. Pria itu kemudian membalikkan badannya dan melangkah menjauhi Sakura yang heran melihat tingkahnya yang semena-mena meninggalkannya. Namun sedetik kemudian, pria itu terhenti dan kemudian membalikkan badannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya seraya menaikkan alisnya. Sakura hanya melihatnya tanpa ada tanda-tanda untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Sasuke menghela nafas berat. Dan kemudian menjulurkan tangannya.

"Ayo berjalan bersama, **sebagai teman**…"

.

.

.

**Still**

**Rated : T (teen)**

**Pairing : SasuSaku of course ;)**

**Genre : romance, friendship, hurt/comfort**

**Warning : Ooc, abal, jelek, garing, bikin sakit kepala, typo berantakan, dll.**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

.

.

.

**Chapter 5 : She is come back?!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Pergi dari hadapanku!"

"Tidak akan."

Sakura menggeram kesal melihat tingkah pemuda berambut merah di depannya. Pemuda itu sungguh telah membuat Sakura naik pitam. Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan pemuda itu?

"Baiklah, Gaara. Sekarang katakan apa yang kau inginkan." Sakura berkata seraya melipat tangannya di depan dadanya, sedangkan Gaara menyeringai tipis saat mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"Aku menginginkanmu," ucapnya tanpa beban. Sakura membulatkan mata emeraldnya. Pemuda ini sudah gila!

"Hentikan omong kosong ini!" teriak Sakura. Gaara terdiam mendengarnya.

"Kau…" Sakura menunjuk Gaara dengan geram. "Sudah membuat emosiku naik!" lanjutnya. Gaara tersenyum simpul mendengarnya. Entah apa yang membuatnya tersenyum, namun wajah Sakura sedikit memanas mendengar senyum pemuda itu.

"Aku tahu kau tidak bisa melupakan Sasuke, tapi aku yakin aku akan dapat membuatmu melupakan pria brengsek yang sudah menyakitimu itu." Sakura sekali lagi membelalakkan matanya. Bisa-bisanya untuk yang kedua kalinya pemuda itu mengungkit kehidupan pribadinya! Apalagi kehidupan yang tidak akan pernah lagi ia sentuh.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Suara baritone dari belakang Sakura membuat pandangan keduanya dilemparkan pada asal suara. Dan tampaklah seorang pemuda dengan wajah datar dan tangan yang dimasukkan ke kantung celananya berdiri dengan tegap di belakang Sakura. Ia menatap kedua insan di depannya dengan pandangan datar nan curiga. Dan kemudian menatap pemuda berambut merah di depannya dengan pandangan tajam, tidak ingin dikalah, pemuda berambut merah dengan tattoo 'ai' di dahinya juga balik menatap tajam pria itu. Sakura yang merasakan adanya aura berbeda dari keduanya segera memecah perang dingin itu.

"Kenapa kemari, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke melepas pandangan tajamnya dengan Gaara dan menatap Sakura dengan pandangan datar seperti biasanya.

"Aku hanya ingin berkunjung ke restaurant-mu, dan tak sengaja melihat kalian di sini." Sakura mengangguk mengerti mendengar penjelasan Sasuke.

"Cih, kenapa kalian berbaikan? Bukannya kalian selalu bertengkar?" Sasuke mendelik ke arah Gaara. Pemuda berambut merah itu sungguh menyebalkan. "Sakura…" Gaara menggenggam tangan Sakura lembut, tatapan tajam dari onyx milik Sasuke tak dihiraukannya.

"Aku menyukaimu… aku yakin kau bisa bahagia bersamaku…"

Sakura tertegun mendengar perkataan Gaara. Sasuke pun ikut membelalakkan matanya. Kemudian ia memisahkan tangan Gaara dari tangan Sakura secara paksa.

"Jangan dengar dia, Sakura!" perintah Sasuke.

"Bukannya kau yang semestinya tak perlu didengar, heh? Kau sudah menceraikannya! Berhentilah mengejar masa lalumu itu!" Sasuke mencengkram kerah Gaara.

"Hentikan!" Sakura melerai mereka berdua, namun karena tubuhnya yang mungil, ia hanya menjadi pajangan atau bagaikan semut penganggu di situ.

"Apa? Kau mau memukulku? Perkataanku benar kan?" Gaara tersenyum mengejek. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya.

"HENTIKAN!" Teriakan Sakura membuat keduanya berhenti. Lebih tepatnya, Sasuke yang mengendurkan cengkramannya pada kerah Gaara.

"Kau…" Sakura menunjuk Gaara. "Kau tak berhak mencampuri urusan pribadiku!" bentak wanita pink itu. "Dan kau Sasuke…" Kali ini Sakura menunjuk Sasuke. "Kau jangan cepat emosi!" Kedua pria tampan itu terdiam mendengar perkataan Sakura. Wanita itu menghentakkan kakinya dan meningglkan dua pemuda itu. Saat sosok Sakura menghilang, keduanya saling menatap tajam satu sama lain.

"Lihat saja, aku pasti akan merebutnya," desis Gaara, kedua mata hazelnya memandang onyx di depannya.

"Coba saja kalau kau berani," desis Sasuke tak mau kalah.

.

.

.

"Lho? Kenapa kau kesal Sakura?" Ino memandang Sakura heran saat wanita itu memasuki restaurant dengan wajah kesal.

"Ada dua serangga yang menggangguku." Ino cengo mendengar alasan kekesalan Sakura.

"Eh, soal Sasuke… bagaimana hubunganmu dengannya?" goda Ino, Sakura berdecak pelan.

"Aku sudah berteman dengannya," ucap Sakura cuek. Ino tersenyum geli mendengarnya.

"Sudah kuduga, Sasuke pasti masih berpengaruh padamu," ucap Ino senang.

"Kau disogok apa olehnya?" tanya Sakura tajam.

"Eh?"

"Pasti kau disogok olehnya, mana mungkin kau langsung membelanya hanya karena mendengar cerita tentang kepahlawanannya melindungiku dari preman 'kan?" pandangan Sakura seolah mengintimidasi Ino, Ino nyengir memandangnya.

"Hehe…" Sakura semakin menyipitkan matanya. "Mencurigakan." Ucapnya.

"Huh, aku tersinggung kau bilang seperti itu. Aku sama sekali tak disogok, tapi hatiku yang berbicara," ucap Ino puitis mengikuti suaminya.

"Aku tak percaya," ucap Sakura masih dengan tatapan mencurigai Ino, Ino mengendikkan bahunya.

"Terserah kau." Ino kemudian meninggalkan Sakura yang mendengus kesal.

.

.

.

Drrtt… Drrtt…

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Ia memandang layar ponselnya, sebuah nomor tak dikenal menghubunginya. Sasuke berusaha tak menghiraukannya, paling orang iseng, batinnya. Namun ponselnya tak berhenti bergetar, membuat Sasuke berdecak kesal. Siapa gerangan orang yang menganggu waktu istirahatnya saat ini?

"Halo…" ucapnya malas.

"Hai Sasuke-kun~" Suara yang terkesan manja tersebut membuat Sasuke membelalakkan matanya. Suara familiar yang membawanya ke masa lalunya.

"T-Tenten?"

"Kau bahkan masih mengingat suaraku! Aku tersanjung…" Sasuke mendengus kesal. Mau apa lagi wanita itu?

"Kau pasti sedang bertanya mau apa aku menelponmu…" Benar. Dan cepat jawab, karena aku tak punya banyak waktu, batin Sasuke.

"Tak usah terburu-buru, aku hanya mau mengatakan bahwa-"

Pip..

Sasuke mematikan ponselnya, mematikannya sampai benar-benar mati, lalu menceburkan kartunya di air minumnya. Agar wabita itu tak lagi mengusiknya. Sasuke bahkan bingung, dari mana wanita itu mendapatkan nomor ponsel yang termasuk rahasianya itu? Sasuke menutup matanya. Tidak. Ia tidak akan membiarkan wanita itu memasuki hidupnya lagi, tidak akan! Sasuke mengingat Sakura yang dulu memandangnya dengan tatapan sakit saat ia menyinggung Tenten, dan Sasuke bertekad untuk membuat Sakura tidak menatapnya dengan pandangan sakit seperti itu lagi. Tidak akan pernah lagi!

.

.

.

"Selamat da- Sasuke?" Sakura terkejut melihat Sasuke datang ke restaurantnya menggunakan pakaian santai. Kaos hitam yang dilindungi oleh jaket biru dongker serta celana jeans, orang-orang yang melihatnya pasti tak akan menyangka bahwa pria itu sudah menikah sebelumnya.

"Hn."

"Mau apa kau ke sini?" tanya Sakura.

"Memangnya ada larangan aku ke sini?" Dari nada bicaranya yang terbilang ketus, Sakura dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Sasuke sedang bad mood saat ini, entah karena apa, Sakura tak tahu dan nampaknya tak mau tahu.

"Aku pesan lemon tea, " ucap Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk dan berjalan ke dapur restaurant itu. Sasuke duduk di salah satu kursi pengunjung, ia melihat di sekitar restaurant itu. Restaurant bertema klasik namun modern. Sungguh tempat yang nyaman untuk menenangkan diri.

"Ini lemon tea-nya…" Sakura menyerahkan lemon tea pada Sasuke dan disambut anggukan oleh pemuda itu.

"Tunggu sebentar Sasuke, aku ke dalam dulu," pamit Sakura, Sasuke mengangguk, sungguh egois kalau dia meminta Sakura menemaninya di saat restaurant ini padat akan pengunjung. Dari kejauhan, Sasuke dapat melihat Sakura menerima telepon dari sesorang, dan wajah gadis itu seketika ceria saat menerima telepon. Sasuke menaikkan alisnya, penasaran dengan si penelpon yang menelpon Sakura. Sasuke jugta dapat melihat Sakura celingak-celinguk, nampak mencari sesuatu, dan tatapan bingung itu tertuju padanya, Sakura kemudian tersenyum dan mendekati Sasuke.

"Sasuke… bisa aku minta tolong padamu?" tanyanya hati-hati. Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

"Tentu saja, ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bisa kau mengantarku menuju bandara? Kau tahu Karin kan? Dia akan berjalan-jalan ke Jepang untuk syuting film, jadi dia minta di jemput." Sasuke mengangguk. Ia jelas mengenal Karin. Sepupu Sakura yang sangat cerewet yang sangat memerhatikan penampilan. Tapi semua orang memakluminya disebabkan sepupu Sakura itu artis yang tinggal di London saat ini.

"Kya~ terimakasih Sasuke! Kau memang teman yang baik! Tunggu sebentar yah!" Sakura tersenyum riang dan lagi-lagi memasuki dapur. Melepas seragam kerjanya, mungkin? Namun itu tidak penting, yang terpenting adalah hati Sasuke yang miris. Teman. Sasuke tak tahu harus senang atau sedih mendengar kata itu. Sedetik kemudian, Sakura siap dengan bajunya yang telah diganti. Sasuke juga beranjak dari meja pengunjungnya dan keluar restaurant menuju tempat parkir.

"Ng… apa benar tak apa Sasuke?" tanya Sakura memastikan, ia merasa tidak enak pada Sasuke. Pria itu pasti mengunjungi restaurant-nya untuk refreshing, dan malah disuruh menjadi supir seperti ini. Sasuke mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil, meski tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun, namun Sakura mengerti bahwa Sasuke pasti tak keberatan.

.

.

.

**Di bandara**

Ramai. Sesak. Polusi. Itulah yang dirasakan kebanyakan orang yang berada di bandara. Seperti apa yang dirasakan Sasuke saat ini. Pria yang satu itu memang sama sekali tak menyukai keramaian, namun, karena ada Sakura, akhirnya pria itu menurut saja untuk mengantarnya.

"Sakuraaa~!" Sebuah teriakan membuat Sasuke dan Sakura menoleh. Saat ini mereka melihat seorang gadis modis berkecemata dan berambut merah mendekati mereka berdua.

"Karin!" Kedua sepupu itu saling berpelukan.

"How are you, Cherry?" Karin tersenyum sumringah. Pasti gadis itu sangat senang sampai tak sengaja berbicara menggunakan bahasanya.

"Baik, Karin!" jawab Sakura. Karin menatap Sasuke.

"Eh, Sakura… bukannya kau sudah bercerai dengannya?" bisik Karin. Sakura tertawa renyah.

"Ya, memang. Tapi perceraian bukan berarti perpisahan dalam dunia persahabatan 'kan?" Karin tersenyum melihat Sakura.

"Hihihi… you're really kind, cherry!" ucap Karin. Sakura melirik Sasuke menggunakan ekor matanya, nampaknya pria itu tidak terlalu memedulikan Sakura dan Karin dan malah sibuk mengotak-atik ponselnya.

"Biklah, Karin… ayo kita ke rumahku!" ajak Sakura yang disambut anggukan dari Karin.

"Hey Sasuke?" Sasuke tersentak dan menoleh ke arah Sakura. Ia kemudian mengangguk, namun, saat mereka hendak membalikkan badan-

"Nah, Hikari-chan… itu ayahmu!" Suara familiar terdengar di telinga Sakura dan Sasuke yang sukses membuat langkah keduanya terhenti. Mereka serempak membalikkan badannya. Sakura dan Sasuke sukses membelalakkan matanya melihat wanita yang berada di depan mereka saat ini. Mimpi buruk. Mimpi buruk masa lalu kini kembali datang. Keduanya sama-sama memandang mimpi buruk mereka. Seorang anak kecil dan wanita yang berada di sampingnya tersenyum memandang merak berdua.

"Hai…" Wanita itu menyapa mereka. Tidak. Itu sama sekali tidak memperbaiki keadaan mereka.

.

.

.

"T-Tenten?!'"

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Gomen pendek, hancur, membingungkan, bikin kesal, dan sebagainya…. T.T**

**Aku yakin mengecewakan, apalagi saat Tenten muncul, wkwkwk… berkepribadian ganda**

**Haha.. saatnya membalas review unlogin :**

**Ryuche :**

Haii! Nih, Tenten udah muncul XD

Menderita? Tentu saja! Hohoho…#plak

Thanks udah review, review lagi! ^^

**Uchiha :**

Tenten pergi ke bulan…#kalem #plakplakplak

Haha… banyak banget yang request bikin Sasu menderita T.T

Thanks udah review, review lagi yahh?

**Untuk yang login, silahkan cek PM kalian ^^**

**Oke, bye bye! Sampai jumpa chapter depannn!**

**Arigatou!**

**Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

Mimpi buruk memang selalu datang disaat tertentu yang sangat kita tidak inginkan. Sesuatu yang akan membuat seseorang merasakan sakit yang mendalam memang selalu muncul tiba-tiba bak air yang mengalir, mengalir bersama kehidupan yang terus berjalan seiring berjalannya waktu. Dan saat itu, semuanya tergantung kepada kita, bagaimana kita menanggapi mimpi buruk tersebut, bahkan ataupun dengan sesuatu yang pasti akan menyakiti orang lain.

**Still**

**Rated : T (teen)**

**Pairing : SasuSaku of course ;)**

**Genre : romance, friendship, hurt/comfort**

**Warning : Ooc, abal, jelek, garing, bikin sakit kepala, typo berantakan, dll.**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**Chapter 6 : The bad dream is coming**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"T-tenten?!" Kedua insan berbeda warna surai tersebut memekikkan sebuah nama yang kini tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan mereka. Sasuke meneguk ludahnya, Sakura memandang wanita bercepol dua di depannya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Sedangkan Karin menatap heran keduanya, namun memutuskan diam saat merasakan hawa keseriusan yang terjadi. Saat ini, Sasuke, Sakura, dan bahkan Tenten serta seorang gadis kecil yang berada di genggamannnya merasa bahwa bandara ini sepi, tak ada seorangpun selain mereka berempat, bahkan Karin pun ikut terlupakan oleh mereka.

"Hai, lama tak berjumpa, Sasuke, Sakura." Suara wanita itu terdengar di telinga Sasuke dan Sakura. Sakura yang lebih dulu tersadar oleh keterkejutannya kini memandang Tenten dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Hai," sapanya juga. Sasuke hanya terdiam. Pria itu tak sanggup berkata-kata lagi.

"Ah, ini Hikari, anakku dan…" Mata Tenten bergulir ke arah Sasuke yang masih terdiam. "…Sasuke."

Karin melongo mendengarnya. Apa? Anak Tenten dan Sasuke?

"W-what the f**k thing is this?!" serunya marah. Gadis berambut merah itu menatap Sasuke dan Sakura penuh dengan pandangan marah dan minta penjelasan. "Sakura! Jelaskan padaku!" ucap Karin. Sakura hanya tersenyum terpaksa dan menyeret Karin.

"Sudahlah Karin…" ucap wanita itu. "Kita pulang." Sakura menyeret paksa Karin yang masih meminta penjelasan pada mereka. Sedangkan Sasuke hendak menyusul Sakura, namun ditahan oleh Tenten.

"Hey! Jadi ini reaksimu saat bertemu anakmu? Dasar tak sopan, antar kami ke rumahmu! Aku tak punya tempat tinggal lagi di kota ini," kata Tenten menahan Sasuke. Sasuke menatap Tenten sinis.

"Lalu kenapa kau kemari? Kau meminta uang lagi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Huh! Kau sangat kasar Sasuke! Uang yang kau berikan dulu masih banyak, aku hanya ingin Hikari melihat ayahnya." Sasuke melihat gadis kecil yang berdiri di samping Tenten. Manis. Gadis kecil yang benar-benar mewarisi rupa Tenten itu benar-benar manis. Gadis itu memang benar-benar copy-an Tenten, bahkan gadis itu memang tak mirip Sasuke sama sekali, lebih condong ke ibunya yang membuat semua orang pasti tak percaya bahwa anak itu adalah anak dari Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Sekarang jelaskan padaku! Siapa wanita tadi? Dan… anak siapa itu?" Emerald Sakura bergulir gelisah mendengar pertanyaan Karin yang menggebu-gebu. Karin memang tidak mengetahui akibat Sasuke dan Sakura bercerai, bukan hanya Karin, seluruh kerabatnya tak mengetahuinya kecuali orang tuanya, mereka hanya menjelaskan bahwa Sasuke dan Sakura sudah merasakan adanya ketidakcocokan diantara mereka berdua sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah. Dan saat inilah yang ditakutkan Sakura, dimana salah satu keluarganya mendesak untuk mengetahui kebenaran dari masa lalunya yang mengakibatkan masa lalunya kembali menghantuinya. Ditambah lagi kedatangan Tenten yang membawa anak dari mantan suaminya, membuat mimpi buruk yang sudah pernah ia kubur dalam-dalam kembali terbuka.

"Sakura! Demi Tuhan! Aku sepupumu! Sepupu terdekatmu! Jika kau ada masalah, kumohon jangan menutup-nutupinya dariku!" Merasa tak dihiraukan, Karin mengeraskan suaranya, membuat Sakura semakin diselimuti perasaan gelisah.

"Sakura!" Sakura yang tadinya menunduk kini menatap Karin dengan sorot keputusasaan yang membuat Karin terhenyak memandangnya. "Sa-Saku…"

"Baiklah, sekarang waktunya-" Sakura menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. "-kau mengetahuinya."

.

.

.

"Tou-chan, ini rumah Tou-chan?" Sebuah tangan kecil menarik baju Sasuke yang membuat pria itu menunduk untuk melihat Hikari. Sasuke melihat Hikari dengan pandangan sebal, seenak jidatnya anak itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Tou-chan', padahal Sasuke begitu tak suka mendengarnya. Sasuke berjongkok untuk menyamai tingginya dengan Hikari dan memegang kedua pundak anak itu.

"Dengarkan aku," Sasuke menatap anak itu tajam. "Jangan memanggil aku dengansebutan 'Tou-chan', mengerti?" Hikari menautkan kedua alisnya, membuat wajahnya semakin imut.

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Tidak usah tanya mengapa, aku hanya tidak suka mendengarnya." Sasuke berdiri, ekor matanya memandang Hikari yang menampilkan raut wajah sedih. Melihatnya membuat Sasuke sedikit iba juga, dia sadari dirinya jahat. Tapi ia juga tidak menyukai anak itu, siapa yang ingin anak dari wanita yang tidak diinginkannya? Wanita yang mengklaim bahwa dirinya telah dihamili oleh Sasuke ketika Sasuke dikuasai iblis jahat bernama alkohol?

Dan… tidak bisakah ia mengulang masa lalu?

.

.

.

**~~~0~~~**

.

.

.

Sakura terdiam. Karin terkejut. Gadis bersurai merah tersebut menutup mulutnya saking tidak percayanya dengan kenyataan yang diterima oleh sepupu kesayangannya. Ternyata, kisah sepupunya begitu menyakitkan. Ia tak menyangka seorang lelaki seperti Sasuke, yang dingin dengan wanita begitu tega berselingkuh. Ternyata, pepatah yang mengatakan bahwa '_Don't judge book by it cover_' memang betul.

"Jadi… kenapa kau masih bersamanya?! Kau tidak sakit hati, hah?!" Inilah yang Sakura takutkan, Karin adalah seorang tempramental yang bisa melakukan apa saja yang bisa membuat dirinya puas dan sangat _sensitive_ jika orang yang mereka sayangi terluka.

"Hubunganku dengannya membaik, aku akui dia sebenarnya pria yang baik, Karin." Karin mendecih mendengar perkataan Sakura.

"Baik? Kau begitu lugu Sakura! Pertahananmu begitu lemah! Bagaimana jika perilaku Sasuke yang menurutmu baik itu malah hanya sebuah topeng yang ia gunakan untuk kembali menjeratmu ke dalam rayuan palsunya yang akan membuatmu sakit hati lagi, hah?!" Sakura terdiam. Ia yakini perkataan Karin benar. Pertahanannya memang lemah, dan ia bukan lugu, ia bodoh. Sakura tersenyum getir.

"Aku… memang bodoh…" Karin terkejut mendengar lirihan Sakura. Gadis itu mengambil tempat duduk disamping Sakura dan mengelus punggung wanita emerald itu.

"Bukan, kau tidak salah. Sasuke yang salah. Sasuke yang menyebabkan semua ini, dan dialah yang harusnya menanggung segala kesakitan yang ia buat, bukan kau…" Suara Karin melemah, namun masih menyisakan tekanan amarah di setiap kata yang dilontarkannya.

"Jadi… apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Sakura lirih.

"Kau harus meninggalkannya. Apapun yang terjadi, kau tak boleh kembali padanya dalam status apapun. Baik itu teman, sahabat, kenalan, atau apapun! Kau tak boleh bertemu dengannya lagi, tinggalkan segala kesakitanmu seiring kau meninggalkannya. Bukalah lembaran baru dalam hidupmu tanpanya. Mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti."

.

Hujan. Sesuatu yang dapat membuat suasana hati semua orang berubah-ubah. Senang bagi yang membutuhkan, dan sedih sekaligus kesusahan bagi orang yang tak membutuhkan. Seperti halnya wanita dengan tubuh mungil yang berdiri di halte bus. Ia daritadi menggigil kedinginan, bus yang daritadi dinanti-nantinya belum datang juga. Semua orang yang menunggu di halte tersebut berangsur-angsur menghilang ditelan taksi, mungkin karena kelamaan menunggu di suasana dingin, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menaiki taksi.

Tapi tidak bagi Sakura. Uangnya yang tidak cukup bila memesan taksi membuatnya harus menunggu bus yang tidak tahu kapan kemunculannya itu.

Ckiiitt…..

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya, ia melihat sebuah sedan berwarna hitam berhenti di depannya. Sang pengemudi kemudian membuka kaca jendelanya. Wajah yang sangat familiar itu kini dapat dilihat dengan jelas oleh Sakura.

"Naiklah!" perintah pengemudi itu. Sakura nampak ragu-ragu. Namun hujan yang semakin deras mau tidak mau membuatnya harus menaiki mobil tersebut.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura basa-basi.

"Hn, tempat kerjaku kan lewat sini." Oke, ketahuan berbasa-basi, akhirnya Sakura membuang mukanya yang memerah untuk menatap keluar melalui kaca jendela mobil Sasuke. Sadar bahwa jalanan ini bukanlah jalanan menuju rumahnya, Sakura pun kembali menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Kita mau ke mana?"

"Ke rumahku, ada sesuatu yang harus kuambil."

"Tapi aku-"

"Tenanglah. Kau beristirahat saja di rumahku, aku tidak akan macam-macam."

Oke, belum cukup sehari, Sakura sudah menggugurkan rencana Karin untuk menghindari Sasuke. Kini ia bergerak-gerak gelisah, mau turun, tapi nanti kehujanan, mau ke rumah Sasuke, sudah terlanjur janji. Serba salah! Akibat terfokus dengan pikirannya sendiri, Sakura tak sadar bahwa Sasuke telah memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi rumahnya.

"Ayo turun," perintah Sasuke. Sakura hanya menurut. Melihat rumah itu, membuat Sakura kembali terbayangi masa-masanya bersama Sasuke. Rumah itu, rumah mereka dulu. Sakura melihat ke ayunan taman yang berada di dekat kolam ikan, Sakura menatapnya sendu. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka, bahwa rumah tangganya bisa hancur meninggalkan moment-moment indah sekaligus menyayat hati.

"_Sakura! Aku daritadi mencarimu, ternyata kau ada disini."_

"_Hihihi… aku tak akan menghilang Sasuke-kun! Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu!"_

"_Oh ya? Mana buktinya?"_

"_Buktinya…"_

_Cup!_

"_Hanya segini?"_

"_Memangnya kau mau apa?"_

"_Aku mau lebih Sakura."_

"_Apa maksud- KYAAA! Turunkan aku Sasuke-kuuunn!"_

.

"…ra?"

"Sakura!"

Sakura tersentak mendengar panggilan Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan?" Sakura menggeleng sebagai jawaban dan kemudian menyusul masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Sakura terpengarah melihat isinya. Foto-foto pernikahannya dengan Sasuke masih terpajang jelas di setiap sudut ruangan, bahkan foto saat mereka masih berpacaranpun juga bertengger rapi di atas meja dan dihiasi dengan bingkai yang membuatnya semakin indah. Rumah itu tak berubah, masih sama dengan beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"_Sasuke-kun… Televisi ini mau ditaruh di mana?"_

"_Terserah kau saja."_

"_Huft! Kau jahat! Bantu aku membereskan rumah ini Sasuke-kuun!"_

"_Nanti saja, Sakura. Aku capek!"_

"_Jahat!"_

"_Ck. Baiklah."_

"_Yeeyy! Suamiku baik deh…!"_

"_Dasar tukang gombal."_

"_A-aww! Ittai~ kamu jangan menjitak jidatku dong! Hei! Jangan lari Sasuke-kuun! Televisinya belum dipindahkaaan!"_

Sakura tersenyum kecut mengingat masa lalunya.

"Ada apa?" Sakura sekali lagi menggeleng. "Ya sudah, pakai ini." Sasuke menyodorkan pakaian pada Sakura, yang Sakura ketahui ialah pakaian lamanya saat masih tinggal di sini.

"Kau pasti terkejut, aku memang sengaja tak melepasnya." Sakura memandang Sasuke. "Aku berpikir, ini adalah kenangan yang tak akan bisa kulupakan. Aku tahu kau tak akan menerimaku lagi kembali ke sisimu." Sakura mendengarkan Sasuke dalam diam.

"Tapi aku tak akan menyerah begitu saja." Sakura terpengarah mendengar kalimat Sasuke. "Tak peduli berapa banyak kebencian yang kau tanam padaku, tak peduli kau tak akan memaafkanku seumur hidup, tak peduli dengan perkataan semua orang tentangku diluar sana, tak peduli kau masih mencintaiku atau tidak-" Sakura menunggu kalimat Sasuke selanjutnya. "-aku pasti akan selalu menyayangi dan mencintaimu."

Cukup. Air mata Sakura kini mengalir, bahkan wanita itu tak tahu apa yang menyebabkan air mata itu keluar. Sasuke melangkah mendekati Sakura.

"Maka dari itu… tak bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan sekali saja?" Sakura masih terdiam dengan air mata yang terus mengalir. "Kumohon Sakura, sekali saja… aku akan memperbaiki semuanya, aku akan menanggungnya, jangan biarkan dirimu saja yang merasakan sakit. Aku juga pantas menerimanya, kumohon, bagilah kesakitan itu padaku dengan cara apapun."

"Kau mau memukulku? Menyakitiku? Bahkan membunuhku juga tak masalah, asal cintamu tetap untukku." Sasuke menempelkan dahinya ke dahi lebar Sakura dan mengelus kedua pipi Sakura menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya. "Kumohon…"

Bibir mereka pun menyatu. Sakura tak membalas, namun tak juga mengelak. Namun lama-kelamaan, Sakura membalas pagutan itu, menjadi ciuman yang lebih panas. Bibir Sasuke perlahan-lahan menurun, mencium tengkuk Sakura. Mereka membiarkan hasrat mereka menyatu, melewati hal panjang, mencoba melupakan kesakitan dengan nafsu, hasrat, dan tanpa akal sehat. Membuat mereka terjerumus ke dalam lubang kesakitan yang lebih dalam.(Untuk adegan berikutnya, silahkan readers bayangin sendiri. Habis Rated-nya kan rated T ^^ #sok imut)

.

.

.

"Terimakasih atas usulnya, Hyuuga-san." Pria berambut merah dan pria berambut coklat panjang itupun bersalaman, mengakhiri rapat mereka pada hari ini.

"Sama-sama Sabaku-san, usul anda juga sangat bagus untuk kelancaran proyek ini." Gaara, pria berambut merah tadi melempar senyum pada Neji yang tadi bersalaman dengannya.

"Mau minum kopi sebentar?" tawar Neji, Gaara mengangguk dan kemudian mereka menuju Café pegawai yang telah disediakan.

"Oh ya, sekedar bertanya. Apa Hyuuga-san sudah punya istri?" Neji tertawa renyah.

"Belum, pacar pun tak punya. Pacarku meninggalkanku dulu, entah apa sebabnya." Gaara terkejut mendengar cerita Neji. "Kalau anda sendiri?"

"Aku…" Sepintas, Gaara terbayang wajah Sakura. Wanita itu membuat dirinya tertarik akhir-akhir ini, yang awalnya Cuma ingin membuat Sasuke cemburu, malah berakhir dengan sebuah ketertarikan. Membuat Gaara tersenyum dengan sendirinya.

"Aku belum menikah, sama sepertimu, aku juga belum mempunyai seorang pacar. Tapi aku akhir-akhir ini tertarik pada seseorang…"

"Oh ya? Siapa orang yang beruntung itu?" Gaara tertawa renyah mendengar pujian tak langsung dari mulut pemuda bermata unik itu.

"Namanya Sakura." Neji tiba-tiba menghentikan aktifitasnya. Pria itu memandang mata jade Gaara dengan pandangan kaget dan sulit diartikan.

"Sakura… Haruno Sakura?"

"Aku tidak tahu marganya," kata Gaara dan menyesap kopinya.

"Maksudmu… Sakura istrinya Sasuke 'kan?" Gaara memandang mata lavender Neji.

"Mereka sudah cerai." Mata lavender Neji membelalak kaget. Gaara bahkan baru melihat ekspresi rekan kerjanya seperti itu.

"Apa maksudmu?! Mereka sudah cerai?!" Gaara memandang Neji aneh. Rekan kerjanya itu tiba-tiba out of character saat ini.

"Ya, memangnya kenapa? Kau mengenal mereka?" Neji terdiam.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa…"

.

.

.

"Engghh…"

Mata emerald Sakura terbuka. Ia mencoba bangun, namun dikagetkan oleh tangan yang memeluknya. Mata wanita itu membelalak saat melihat Sasuke disampingnya, dan lebih membelalak saat melihat tubuhnya dan tubuh Sasuke tanpa busana. Kesadarannya pulih kembali, mengingat hal yang dilakukannya bersama Sasuke beberapa jam lalu membuat dirinya dikuasai amarah dan kesedihan. Bagaimana bisa dia terjerumus lagi dalam pelukan Sasuke?!

Sasuke juga nampak bangun saat wanita yang direngkuhnya bergerak. Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan amarah serta kebencian.

"Saku…"

PLAAAK!

Sakura merasa matanya memanas. Ia keluarkan seluruh emosinya dengan tamparan telak dipipi kanan Sasuke. Ia tak menyangka akan terjadi hal seperti ini, ini sudah diluar batas.

"Mengapa… MENGAPA KAU MELAKUKANNYA?!" Wanita itu mengamuk. Sasuke hanya terdiam, menyadari kebodohan yang ia buat. Pasti Sakura akan lebih membencinya setelah ini. Setelah apa yang mereka lakukan, mungkin tak akan ada lagi harapan Sakura dapat memaafkan Sasuke.

"Sakura… dengarkan aku…" Mencoba sabar, Sasuke mencoba untuk meraih tangan Sakura, namun segera ditepis oleh wanita bermata emerald yang kini mengeluarkan tatapan kebencian itu.

"Apa yang harus kudengarkan darimu, hah?! Aku tak butuh penjelasan tak masuk akalmu! Mengapa selalu aku?! Mengapa selalu aku yang kau sakiti?! Mengapa selalu aku yang merasa sakit akibat perpisahan kita?! Mengapa selalu aku yang disalahkan!? Mengapa selalu aku yang selalu terikat dalam takdir bodoh nan menyakitkan bersamamu?! Mengapa aku selalu saja terjerat dalam dirimu?! Dan sampai kapan takdir bodoh ini berlanjut?!" Sakura mengambil nafas dengan cepat, air matanya kini kembali mengalir. Ia merasa bodoh, sangat bodoh.

"Aku lelah dengan semua ini! Aku lelah mengalami kutukan yang Tuhan berikan padaku! Sebenarnya apa salahku?! Kau yang membuat semuanya kacau, bukan aku! Tapi kenapa kau tak merasa sakit sedikitpun?! Kau yang selingkuh! Kau yang menghamili Tenten! Kau yang membuat rumah tangga kita berantakan! Kau yang menyebabkan takdir bodoh ini! Kau yang membuat semua moment-moment terindah menjadi moment-moment terburuk! Kau yang mengajakku memasuki lingkaran kehidupan ini! Demi Tuhan! AKU SANGAT MEMBENCIMU!"

"Cukup…"

"Dan kau datang lagi ke kehidupanku! Meminta maaf seolah semuanya baik-baik saja jika kau melontarkan kata itu! Kau membuat semuanya seolah-olah hanya angin yang berlalu! Dimana rasa bersalahmu, hah?! Semudah itukah kau mengajakku lagi ke kehidupanmu?! Semudah itukah aku melupakan luka menganga yang kau torehkan padaku?! Apa kau pikir semudah itu, hah?! Disaat kau sudah punya seorang anak yang menunggumu, kau masih mencari orang lain, apakah ini sifat aslimu!? Seharusnya aku sadar bahwa kau tak akan pernah puas dengan kehidupanmu! Kau tak akan puas jika tak menyakitiku!"

"Cukup…"

"Aku sangat membencimu! Kau egois! Kau hanya menjadikanku budak saat kita menikah! Aku hanyalah seorang kucing yang terperangkap dalam kandang yang kau buat! Dan kau meninggalkanku, menghancurkanku, dan kau-"

"CUKUP!" Sakura tersentak mendengar teriakan frustasi Sasuke. Sasuke menjambak rambutnya dengan gemas, ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat sekarang.

"Kau…" Sasuke memandang Sakura. "Kau selalu saja menuduhku! Dan juga, kau tadi tak menolak 'kan?" Sakura bungkam, tak tahu kalimat apa yang sesuai untuk perkataan Sasuke barusan. Perkataan Sasuke membuatnya mati kutu, pria itu benar. Namun kebenarannya masih disangkal oleh wanita mungil tersebut.

"Aku memang salah, aku yang salah! Dan kau bilang aku tak merasakan sakit, aku juga sakit Sakura! Bukan mauku untuk menghamili Tenten! Kau tak tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya!"

"Memangnya kenyataan apa lagi, hah?! Aku muak dengan kenyataan palsumu!"

"Sudahlah! Terserah kau jika kau tak mau mendengarnya!" Sasuke menatap Sakura tajam. "Aku tak akan mengejarmu lagi, terserah kau! Terserah kau jika tak mau memaafkanku! Terserah kau jika membenciku! Dan terserah kau jika kau mau terus-terusan merenung di kesedihanmu! Aku sudah menyerah!"

Hati Sakura mencelos, entah mengapa ia merasa terluka dengan perkataan Sasuke. Namun ia memutuskan untuk memakai bajunya dan keluar rumah, Sasuke juga memakai baju kaos hitamnya dan segera menyusul Sakura.

"S-Sakura… tunggu!" Sakura tetap berjalan, tak peduli dengan Sasuke yang mengejarnya dari belakang. "Sakura… maafkan aku! Aku tak sadar dengan apa yang kuucapkan, aku terlalu marah tadi… Sakura!" Sakura tetap berjalan, ia baru saja ingin membuka pintu saat-

"Wah… ada Sakura rupanya…" –Tenten dan anaknya muncul dihadapannya.

"Hikari-chan, ini bibi Sakura, ayo beri salam pada Sakura," kata Tenten pada anaknya yang sementara menjilat es krim rasa vanilla yang digenggamnya itu.

"Konbawa, Sakura-baa-san…" Gadis kecil itu menunduk menyalami Sakura. Sakura menatap anak itu dengan sendu. Sungguh anak penurut dan baik hati. Sakura berjongkok demi menyamai tingginya dengan gadis itu dan mengelus rambut coklat Hikari.

"Konbawa mo, Hikari-chan…" Sakura mencoba tersenyum, meski pasti akan terlihat seperti senyum paksa. Wanita itu kemudian berjalan keluar meninggalkan Tenten, Hikari, dan Sasuke. Namun Sasuke segera menyusulnya.

"Sakura!" Langkah Sakura terhenti.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" seru Sakura dingin. Wanita itu berbalik. "Tidak usah mengejarku lagi, ada seorang gadis kecil yang lebih membutuhkan kehadiranmu, Sasuke." Sasuke terdiam, pria itu sudah menangkap maksud dari Sakura.

"Berbaliklah ke belakangmu, Hikari anak yang baik dan penurut. Aku yakin kau dan Tenten dapat merawatnya dengan baik. "

"Tapi aku-"

"Kumohon Sasuke, aku tak mau terus-terusan bertengkar denganmu. Menolehlah kekehidupanmu yang baru, buanglah masa lalumu, maka aku juga akan membuang masa laluku dan menatap ke masa depan." Sasuke tertunduk, masih tetap diam. Namun sedetik kemudian, pria itu menatap Sakura sendu.

"Baiklah," ucapnya. Pria berambut raven itu membalikkan badannya seraya mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Sakura. Sakura tersenyum lemah.

"Sayonara…" Wanita itu menutup matanya dan juga membalikkan badannya. "…Sasuke-kun."

.

.

.

"Otou- eh, Sasuke-ojii-san dari mana?" Hikari menyambut Sasuke di depan pintu rumahnya. Sasuke hanya diam dan melewati Hikari, membuat gadis kecil itu melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah, pertanda sedih. Sasuke yang dapat melihat itu melalui ekor matanya menghela nafas berat, dan kembali menghampiri Hikari yang masih cemberut. Pria itu mengusap kepala Hikari.

"Hikari…" Hikari mendongak menatap Sasuke, menunggu kata-kata Sasuke selanjutnya.

"Mulai sekarang, aku adalah ayahmu. Jangan ragu untuk memanggilku Otou-san, kau mengerti?"

.

.

.

**TBC**

**huoo… apa ini?! Apa ini?! Kenapa chapter ini semi M?!**

**maaf yah reader, bukan maksudku untuk membuatnya menjadi T+, tapi alurnya yang membuatnya seperti ini!#sama aja kali!**

**Oh ya, saatnya untuk membalas review unlogin ^^**

**Kelly :**

Hai, wah.. ada flamer…

Jelek yah? Alsannya? Menjijikkan? Alasannya apa yah? Kalo mau flame, yang lengkap dong, setidaknya kasih saran kek, apa kek, titik kejelekan dan menjijikkannya kek, atau apapun itu yang dapat membuatku lebih berkembang.

Kalo gini sih, aku gak tau mau ngomong apa sama kamu ==" kalo ngasih saran, mungkin akan aku usahakan memperbaikinya, kalo tetap nggak suka, ada tulisan "Don't like don't read" kan? atau mau aku terjemahkan artinya?

Kalo gini sih, aku hanya mau bilang

Mau yang lebih menjijikkan? Lihat disini! #ngasih cermin trus kabur xD

**Aitara fuyuharu :**

Hai… XD

Makasih udah review, nih lanjutannya!#nunjuk diatas

Makasih juga semangatnya ^^

Review lagi yaahh…

**Sasusaku kira :**

Hai!

Wah.. jangan tanya di saya, saya juga tidak tahu apa-apa!#kabur #plak

Iya, amin deh #ikut berdoa

Aku juga gak suka kalo akhirnya sad ending Dx #apaan?!

Oke deh, Sasusaku kira-san… makasih reviewnya ^^

Review lagi yah? *puppy eyes*

**Zukazuka :**

Bukan! Itu anakku dan Sasuke!#dishannaro Sakura

Makasih reviewnya yah ^^

Review lagi please!

**Udah semua kan? seribu maaf ke HanarinNoHimeko yang kelupaan di chapter kemarin, aku sudah tulis balasannya di review, karena aku tahu kalo aku bakal lama update…**

**Dan Night School sementara diketik, harap tunggu yang mau nunggu yah… #blinkblink**

**Oke, dadah semuaaaaaa!**

**Review please! **


	7. Chapter 7

"O-tou-san."

Sasuke tersenyum miris saat Hikari memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu. Hati kecilnya merasa iba dengan anak ini, anak yang keberadaannya sangat tidak ia inginkan. Anak dari rahim wanita yang sama sekali ia tidak cintai. Pria raven keturunan Uchiha tersebut menatap keluar jendela, ia menerawang. Kami-sama, bisakah ia bertahan dengan keadaan yang seperti ini?

**Still**

**Rated : T (teen)**

**Pairing : SasuSaku of course ;)**

**Genre : romance, hurt/comfort**

**Warning : Ooc, abal, jelek, garing, bikin sakit kepala, typo berantakan, dll.**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**Chapter 7 : Gaara, pregnant, and Sasuke.**

Haruno Sakura berjalan sempoyongan di tengah-tengah kerumunan manusia yang berlalu lalang di pusat kota Konoha. Matanya sembab, menandakan wanita itu baru saja menangis keras. Ia letih, sedih, marah, dan tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Wanita malang itu juga tidak tahu di mana ia harus melampiaskan kekesalannya. Perasaan sengsara kini berkecamuk dalam hatinya, membuat wanita itu lemas seketika.

Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi dekat taman kota. Mata _emerald_-nya yang memancarkan tatapan lesu menatap sekeliling, ia melihat sebuah keluarga bahagia dengan seorang ayah, ibu, dan anak yang menggenggam tangan ayah dan ibunya, membuat wanita bermanik viridian itu tersenyum kecut. Segudang pertanyaan kini menyelimuti hatinya. Mengapa … keluarganya dulu tak sebahagia itu?

"Sakura?" Sakura menoleh dengan cepat. Wanita itu kini dapat melihat Gaara. Pemuda berambut merah itu tampak mengenakan pakaian santai, namun aura kewibawaannya masih terpancar dengan jelas jika memandangnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Gaara mendekati Sakura. Sakura masih tak merespon pertanyaan Gaara, mulutnya masih kaku untuk berbicara. Mengerti akan hal itu, Gaara menempatkan dirinya duduk di samping Sakura. Diam. Mereka tak tahu apa yang harus ia perbincangkan.

"Gaara…" Akhirnya, Sakura membuka suara. Gaara merespon pertanyaan Sakura dengan wajah bertanya. Meski tak melihatnya, Sakura dapat merasakan bahwa Gaara meresponnya. "Apakah kau … pernah merasakan sakit?" Gaara mengernyit heran kala mendengar pertanyaan Sakura.

"T-tentu saja." Gaara tidaklah bodoh, pemuda itu menyadari rasa 'sakit' apa yang mereka perbincangkan saat ini.

"Pernahkah kau … merasa menyesal dengan keputusan yang kau buat?" Sakura kembali membuka suara. Gaara semakin heran mendengar pertanyaan Sakura.

"Pernah," jawab Gaara singkat. "Apa maksudmu?" Gaara balik bertanya pada Sakura. Sakura menjawabnya dengan senyuman.

"Pernahkah kau … merasa bahwa kau manusia yang paling menderita di bumi ini?" Cukup. Gaara meraih pundak Sakura, mata jadenya menatap tajam wanita itu.

"Menderita atau tidaknya, semua takdir Tuhan. Tapi, tugas manusia untuk menyeimbangkannya dengan sebuah kesenangan," ucap Gaara. "Kau bukanlah makhluk yang paling menderita di bumi ini, Sakura. Ada saatnya kau merasakan sebuah kegembiraan. Hidup seseorang tak pernah datar." Sakura mendengus, lalu tertawa.

"Hahahahaha!" Gaara tersentak melihat tingkah Sakura. Apa wanita itu sudah gila?

"Aku pernah merasakan kegembiraan. Tapi itu **dulu**." Gaara terdiam. "Sekarang ataupun nanti, aku tidak akan pernah merasakan kebahagiaan lagi." Sakura tersenyum sendu. Gaara tertegun melihatnya, wajah pemuda itu memanas, ia tak menyangka bahwa Sakura secantik ini. 'A-apa yang terjadi padaku? Ja-jantungku…'

"Dinding kebahagiaanku sudah runtuh. Aku tidak akan pernah-" Perkataan Sakura terputus saat Gaara memeluknya dengan erat. Pemuda itu menutup matanya merasakan kenyamanan di pelukan Sakura.

"Jika dinding kebahagiaanmu bersama Sasuke sudah runtuh, maka bangunlah dinding itu kembali…" Diam sejenak, Sakura menahan nafasnya. "-bersamaku."

.

.

.

**Dua minggu kemudian…**

"Lho? Kau mau ke mana, Sakura?" Karin tercenggang kaget saat melihat sepupu kesayangannya mengenakan baju kaos putih dengan rok mini manis, serta gelang mutiara yang menghiasi tangan putihnya. Sepupunya benar-benar terkesan 'manis' sekarang.

"Mmm … aku-"

"Kau bahkan tak terlihat seperti seorang janda!" canda Karin seraya tertawa renyah, Sakura menggembungkan pipinya kesal melihat tingkah gadis berambut merah tersebut.

"Ya, kau benar. Bahkan kau yang belum menikah pun kalah dengan pesonaku!" Sakura tersenyum meremehkan, sekarang Karin yang menggembungkan pipinya. Sepupunya itu memang pintar membalikkan keadaan. Namun, seketika Karin tersenyum simpul, setidaknya, Sakura terlihat lebih 'ceria' dibandingkan dua minggu yang lalu. Gadis berkacamata tersebut tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura, namun ia hanya bisa bersyukur dengan keadaan Sakura yang seperti ini.

Ting … Tong…

Sakura dan Karin berpandangan. Dengan gerakan lincah, Karin membuka pintu, dan terkejut melihat seseorang yang kini berada di depannya.

"Sakura ada?" Karin tersenyum kemudian mengangguk menatap pemuda di depannya. Pemuda yang membawa pulang sepupunya dua minggu yang lalu. Entah mereka dari mana, Karin tak peduli, namun pasti pemuda ini sudah sangat dekat dengan Sakura.

"Gaara?" Sakura muncul di belakang Karin. Gaara tersenyum tipis saat melihat Sakura. Sakura melangkah menuju Gaara, lalu mereka berjalan bersama menuju mobil Gaara yang sudah terparkir di jalanan.

"E-eh? Kalian mau ke mana?"

"Ke mana saja~" Setelah berkata demikian, Gaara dan Sakura sudah tak terlihat lagi, mereka berdua sudah memasuki mobil Gaara. Karin sekali lagi tersenyum melihatnya. Sakura benar-benar terlihat lebih baik sekarang.

.

.

.

"Makan ini." Gaara menyodorkan burger kepada Sakura, tanpa berkata apapun, Sakura mengambilnya dan langsung memakannya. Wanita itu memang dalam keadaan lapar sekarang, sehingga memakan burger tersebut dengan lahap.

Satu gigitan…

Enak.

Dua gigitan…

Aneh.

Tiga gigitan…

"Hoek!" Sakura memegang mulutnya dengan cepat, burger yang dipegangnya tadi telah jatuh ke tanah. sebelah tangannya memegang perutnya yang terasa mual. Gaara yang berada di sampingnya seketika panic dan cemas melihatnya.

"A-ada apa, Sakura?" Gaara memegang pundak Sakura. Wanita itu tetap menutup mulutnya. Wajahnya terlihat pucat, kemudian wanita itu segera berlari menuju wc umum yang berada di sekitar mereka.

"T-tunggu sebentar!" perintah Sakura kemudian menutup mulutnya lagi. Gaara mengangguk ringan, membiarkan Sakura meninggalkannya sendirian di tengah keramaian saat ini. Gaara memandang sekeliling, mencari tempat untuk mengistirahatkan kakinya yang terasa agak pegal. Pemuda itu menemukan sebuah kursi panjang di bawah sebuah pohon rindang, membuat pemuda itu menyunggingkan senyumnya.

'Tempat yang bagus,' pikirnya. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, ia segera mendudukkan dirinya di kursi tersebut, menghirup semilir angin yang berhembus di taman tempatnya berada. Ia tak pernah merasa sebahagia ini, bersama Sakura, ia merasa kehangatan dari seorang wanita yang sama sekali belum pernah ia rasakan, bahkan ia tidak merasakan kehangatan seorang ibu dikarenakan ibunya telah meninggal saat ia dilahirkan.

"Gaara-san?" Gaara membuka matanya yang tadi ia tutup, menoleh pada orang di sampingnya yang kini tersenyum tipis padanya.

"N-Neji-san…" gumam Gaara, ia tak menyangka akan bertemu rekan bisnisnya di saat seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau berada di tempat seperti ini?" tanya Neji bingung, berada di taman, duduk di bawah pohon, dan sendirian. Sama sekali bukan tipe Gaara saat di kantor.

"Ah, aku sedang bersama seseorang," jawab Gaara, dan mempersilahkan pemuda bersurai coklat itu duduk di sampingnya.

"Siapa?" Neji bertanya penasaran.

"Dia-"

"Gaara!" Perkataan Gaara terputus saat seseorang memanggilnya. Kedua pria tersebut menoleh pada Sakura yang berusaha tersenyum meski wajahnya pucat. Gaara juga ikut tersenyum saat melihat Sakura, sedangkan Neji mengerjap kaget.

"Ne-Neji?" Sakura juga ikut tersentak saat melihat orang yang berada di samping Gaara saat ini. Wanita itu membelalak melihat teman lamanya berada di sana.

"H-hai Sakura, lama tak berjumpa," sapa Neji agak gugup, namun kegugupannya berusaha ia sembunyikan dibalik wajah datarnya. Sakura mengangguk, kemudian tersenyum sumringah.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatmu, kau sama sekali tidak berubah!" ucap Sakura girang, wanita itu senang bertemu sahabat masa lalunya.

"Baik, bagaimana denganmu? Kau juga sama sekali tidak berubah." Neji tersenyum tipis. Gaara yang melihat aura 'keakraban' dari mereka berdua seketika cengo di tempat. Ia merasa terlupakan dengan perbincangan Neji dan Sakura.

"Ehem!" Pemuda itu berdehem dengan keras, namun nampaknya Sakura dan Neji sama sekali tak menghiraukannya.

"Ah, baiklah, Sakura. Aku pamit pulang dulu, masih banyak hal yang harus kukerjakan," pamit Neji dan berdiri dari kursinya. Sakura mengangguk seraya tersenyum. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Sakura." Setelah berkata demikian, Neji beranjak meninggalkan Gaara dan Sakura. Sakura tiba-tiba mendudukkan dirinya di samping Gaara dan tersenyum menatap kepergian Neji.

"Aku tak percaya kalian saling mengenal," cetus Gaara di sampingnya. Sakura menoleh dan tersenyum riang.

"Dia teman baikku waktu SMU, dan berlanjut sampai aku kerja di tempat Sasuke. Dia satu-satunya sahabat priaku," ujar Sakura ringan. Gaara menaikkan alisnya.

"Kau pernah bekerja di tempat Sasuke?" Sakura mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Gaara memandang Sakura takjub, masih banyak yang ia tidak ketahui tentang wanita di sampingnya.

"Ya, bahkan saat menikah dengan Sasuke pun, aku dan dia masih bersahabat…" Sakura menerawang, mengingat masa lalunya bersama Neji dan Sasuke, jauh di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, ia sebenarnya sangat merindukan masa-masa itu. "Aku terlalu jahat padanya…" Gaara menoleh bingung, tidak mengerti maksud Sakura mengatakan kalimat tersebut.

"Jahat?" tanyanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sakura mengangguk pelan.

"Aku menikah dengan Sasuke, padahal aku tahu kalau…-"

"Kalau?" Sakura tersenyum tipis dan menoleh pada Gaara, semburat merah menghiasi wajah putihnya saat ini.

"-Neji mencintaiku sejak SMU."

.

.

.

Sasuke merebahkan dirinya di kasur, tangannya ia pakai untuk menutup matanya. Ia sungguh lelah dengan pekerjaan di kantor tadi. Setelah sekian lama melepas lelah, ia pun bangkit dari kasurnya. Sepi, ia merasa kesepian saat ini. Tenten dan Hikari sepertinya tak ada di rumah semenjak ia pulang, tapi Sasuke yakin, keberadaan Tenten dan Hikari tak akan berhasil mengusir rasa kesepiannya saat ini. Ia butuh sosok itu, sosok yang menghangatkannya.

Hatinya mencelos saat mengingat perpisahan mereka kemarin. Ia bodoh, pria itu mengakui bahwa dirinya sungguh tolol. Ia terbawa emosi kemarin, mungkin perkataannya telah membuat Sakura terluka. Pria itu mengernyit, sebenarnya … apa yang harus ia lakukan agar membuat Sakura tak terluka? Apakah ia memang benar-benar harus menjauhi wanita itu? Sasuke tahu, trauma Sakura tidak akan mudah di sembuhkan. Tapi jujur saja, ia tidak bisa terus-terusan seperti ini…

Sasuke meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak manis di sebelahnya. Apakah ia harus menghubungi Sakura untuk mengusir rasa kesepiannya? Sasuke menggeleng, tidak. Sakura akan merasa terganggu jika Sasuke selalu saja 'meneror'-nya.

Resah. Pria itu sungguh resah sekarang. Ia tak pernah merasa segelisah ini. Ia memencet-mencet tombol ponselnya, mungkin, ini dapat menghilangkannya sejenak.

'Halo? Sasuke? Ada apa?' Suara wanita di seberang sama sekali tak ia hiraukan. Sasuke tersenyum kecut, seharusnya ia tahu bahwa ini tak akan berhasil.

"Aku ingin berbicara pada Hikari," ucap Sasuke dengan suara berat. Sedetik kemudian, Sasuke dapat mendengar suara anak kecil yang memanggilnya.

"Otou-san!" Sasuke tersenyum paksa.

"Kau ke mana Hikari?" tanya Sasuke berat.

"Aku berjalan-jalan sama Kaa-san! Kaa-san membelikanku boneka beruang besar! Bonekanya lucu, Hikari gemas melihatnya." Sasuke mendengarnya dengan wajah datar. Tidak, bahkan suara Hikari tidak menenangkan keadaanya batinnya. Tanpa aba-aba, ia memutuskan teleponnya. Kasihan juga Hikari, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, suara Hikari hanya akan membuatnya teringat Sakura. Lebih tepatnya, mengingat hal yang membuat dirinya dan Sakura terpisah.

.

.

.

"Selamat Nyonya, anda hamil."

Perkataan dokter di depan Sakura dan Karin bagaikan malapetaka yang tiba-tiba menerjang mereka, lebih tepatnya menerjang Sakura. Wanita itu refleks menutup mulutnya yang hampir menganga saking tak percaya. Ia sudah menduga semua ini akan terjadi. Satu lagi, kesalahannya dan Sasuke. Satu lagi, hal yang berhubungan dengan Sasuke. Dan satu lagi, mimpi buruk baginya.

Sakura dan Karin berjalan keluar ruangan dokter, mereka berjalan di koridor rumah sakit dalam diam. Mereka terlalu shock menerima kenyataan yang ada, terlebih untuk Sakura. Wanita itu hanya terus berjalan tanpa memedulikan orang-orang di depannya yang hampir ditabraknya. Wanita itu memandang lantai tanpa memandang ke depan, seakan menatap lantai adalah satu-satunya hal yang dapat ia lakukan sekarang.

Sakura sedikit tersentak saat dirasakannya tepukan di punggungnya, wanita itu menoleh ke sampingnya dan memandang Karin yang menatapnya dengan tatapan datar. "Kita pulang." Setelah berkata demikian, Karin mempercepat langkahnya dan berjalan di depan Sakura.

.

.

.

PAAAK!

Sakura terkejut saat Karin memukul stir mobilnya dengan keras. Sakura tahu Karin pasti akan memarahinya, Sakura tahu Karin pasti kecewa dengan wanita malang itu.

"Anak siapa itu?!" tanya Karin dingin. Sakura meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah, inilah yang ia takutkan.

"A-anakku," jawab Sakura pelan sambil menunduk.

PAAAK!

Sakura lagi-lagi tersentak. Karin menepikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan dan mematikan mesinnya. Gadis temperamental tersebut menatap ke arah Sakura dengan tajam, seakan ingin menerjangnya saat itu juga. Sakura bahkan tak berani menatap mata _ruby_ Karin yang menatapnya dengan amarah yang pasti telah menggunung.

"Anak Gaara kah?" Sakura menggeleng dengan cepat dan menutup matanya. Mendengar jawaban tidak langsung Sakura, membuat Karin menghela nafas dengan berat dan menghempaskan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa mobilnya. "Kenapa…" Gadis _ruby_ itu menutup matanya sejenak, lalu membukanya lagi. "Kenapa dia selalu saja ada dalam kehidupanmu?!" Suara Karin mulai meninggi, mulai menunjukkan sisi temperamental gadis tersebut.

"K-Karin…"

"Baru saja kau bilang sudah berpisah dengan Sasuke, sekarang kau mengandung anaknya?! Ada apa denganmu Sakura?!" Sakura menutup matanya, sungguh, ia tak berani menatap Karin yang sedang meluapkan amarahnya. Wanita itu mengakui kesalahannya, wanita itu mengakui kebodohannya. Ia begitu mudah terjebak dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Sekarang kau akan kembali merenungi masa lalumu! Kau memang tidak mempunyai masa depan!" Sakura refleks membuka matanya mendengar omongan Karin, Sakura menatap Karin dengan pandangan sedih.

"Aku tahu aku punya masa lalu yang buruk! Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak punya masa depan!" Emosi Sakura terpancing akibat perkataan Karin, namun bukannya merasa bersalah atas apa yang dilontarkannya, Karin menatap Sakura lebih tajam dibanding sebelumnya.

"Masa depan apa, hah?! Masa depan dengan anak itu?! Masa depan dengan kesakitanmu? Kau terlalu baik dan lemah!" Sakura tersenyum kecut.

"Kau benar, aku lemah…" lirih Sakura.

"Sekarang, apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Nada suara Karin merendah, sepertinya emosi gadis itu mulai stabil.

"Aku…" Sakura meneguk ludahnya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. "…akan menggugurkan anak ini."

PLAK!

_Emerald _Sakura melebar saat dirasakannya tamparan di pipi kananya. Ia memegang pipinya yang agak memerah akibat tamparan telak dari Karin yang kini kembali menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Aku mengerti kedaanmu…" gumam Karin. "Aku mengerti kau sakit hati dengan Sasuke, aku mengerti anak ini ada karena kesalahanmu dengannya. Tapi bukan berarti kau harus menggugurkan anak ini!" Air mata Sakura kini jatuh ke pipi ranumnya.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimanaa?!" Sakura mengerang frustasi.

"Aku tahu ini sulit, tapi … biarkan Sasuke mengetahui ini. Aku tahu kau tak akan mudah menerimanya, tapi dia adalah ayah dari anak yang kau kandung." Karin memutuskan perkataannya untuk menghembuskan nafas, lalu kembali melanjutkannya. "Apapun yang terjadi, jangan menggugurkan anak ini, Sakura. Anak ini tak berdosa, ia tak harus menanggung beban akibat ulah kalian."

=…=

Sasuke mengerang frustasi di atas tempat tidurnya. Pria itu berapa kali mengembuskan nafas, ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Tenten dan Hikari telah pulang, namun Sasuke masih berdiam diri di kamarnya, tak ada minat untuk keluar hanya untuk sekedar menyapa. Ia benar-benar merindukan Sakura! Ia tak pernah merasa serindu ini pada wanita berambut _softpink_ itu. Ini benar-benar hari yang melelahkan baginya.

Sasuke masih tak bergeming saat mendengar ponselnya berbunyi. Ia menutup telinganya dengan bantal, berusaha untuk tidur dan menghiraukan ponselnya yang terus bernyanyi. Ia malas mengangkatnya, sepenting apapun telepon itu, ia benar-benar malas mengangkatnya. Namun akhirnya ia menyerah juga saat ponselnya tidak berhenti berdering. Ia menatap layar ponselnya, nomor yang tidak diketahui menelponnya. Pria itu mengerutkan alisnya seraya mengangkat telponnya.

"Siapa ini?" Tanpa sapaan, Sasuke langsung bertanya pada sang penelpon.

"Emm … i-ini aku." Mata _onyx _Sasuke membulat saat mendengar suara yang sangat dirindukannya.

"Sakura? Ada apa? Dan nomor siapa ini?" tanya Sasuke menggebu-gebu.

"Ini nomor Karin, ano … bisa kita bertemu?" Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya, tumben Sakura mengajaknya ketemuan. Bukankah wanita itu sudah memutuskan untuk berpisah? Ataukah ini hanya sebuah tes yang diberikan Sakura kepada Sasuke untuk memastikan bahwa pria itu benar-benar sudah menjauhinya? _Onyx _Sasuke menjadi sendu, tidak. Jika ia bertemu Sakura lagi, hanya akan membuat wanita itu merasa sakit hati. Tapi … ini permintaan dari Sakura!

Kebimbangan Sasuke terpecah saat suara Sakura menyadarkannya.

"Halo? Sasuke? Kau masih di sana?"

"Ah, ya … kapan?"

"Besok lusa, di depan restoran tempatku bekerja, kau bisa?" Sasuke menghela nafas, besok lusa ia ada rapat penting dengan perusahaan Naruto dan Gaara. Ia tidak bisa meninggalkan rapat itu, tapi ia juga tak rela menolak ajakan Sakura. Namun, Sasuke kembali berpikir, kapan ia dapat melupakan Sakura jika ia dan Sakura sering bertemu?

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa." Perkataan itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Sasuke. Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Sasuke segera memutuskan sambungan telponnya. Kemudian pria itu menutup matanya. Ini mungkin lebih baik, untuk dirinya dan Sakura.

=…=

"Bagaimana?" Karin mengernyitikan dahinya saat melihat wajah sedih dan kecewa dari Sakura.

"Ia tidak bisa, dan langsung memutuskan telponnya," lirih Sakura. Sebenarnya wanita itu cukup bingung dengan perilaku Sasuke yang 'tidak biasa' itu.

"Kurang ajar Uchiha itu!" geram Karin, namun Sakura langsung menenangkannya.

"Sudahlah Karin, mungkin dia memang sibuk…"

"Huh! Kau benar-benar baik! Itulah kenapa kau selalu tertindas!" Perempatan siku-siku muncul di pelipis Sakura. "Emosi tak baik untuk kehamilan!" tegur Karin dan membuat Sakura mendengus. Wanita itu mengelus perutnya pelan, ia bingung dengan perasannya. Ia bingung apakah ia harus senang atau sedih, karena bagaimanapun juga, ini anak pertamanya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Gaara?" Sakura menghentikan aktivitasnya, tangannya seketika kaku untuk mengelus perutnya lagi. Ia lupaaa! Ia lupa tentang Gaara!

"Ba-" Sakura memegang kedua pundak Karin, mencengkram pundak gadis bermata _ruby_ tersebut. "Bagaimana ini?! Aku lupa tentang Gaara!" Sakura mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh sepupunya itu.

"Sebenarnya kau ini ada hubungan apa sama Gaara?" Aktivitas Sakura kembali terhenti.

"Mmm … entahlah," jawab Sakura dengan nada ragu. "Aku senang di dekatnya, tapi aku ragu … mungkin aku senang di dekatnya hanya karena aku kesepian atau butuh seseorang untuk bersandar," lanjutnya dengan mata menerawang.

"Gaara pemuda baik, Sakura. Aku dapat melihat bahwa dia tulus mencintaimu," ujar Karin mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"Tapi … Gaara tak cocok untukku, dia masih dapat mencari gadis lain di luar sana." Sakura menunduk. Jujur, ia senang saat Gaara mengatakan bahwa Sakura dapat membangun masa depannya dengan wanita itu, tapi hati kecilnya mengatakan bahwa ia tak pantas untuk Gaara. Apalagi sekarang ia tengah mengandung anak Sasuke, tentu saja membuat dirinya lebih minder dengan Gaara.

"Gadis lain memang banyak. Tapi dia hanya mencintaimu."

"Dia tidak pernah bilang mencintaiku, Karin…"

.

.

.

Sakura melirik arlojinya. Sudah pukul satu siang, sudah setengah jam ia berdiri menunggu Sasuke di luar kantornya. Wanita itu sudah bertekad bahwa Sasuke harus mengetahuinya, meski nanti anak ini menjadi alasan kuat bagi Sasuke untuk kembali padanya, namun Sakura tidak dapat menerimanya lagi. Ia hanya ingin Sasuke mengetahui keberadaan anaknya, wanita itu tidak akan meminta pertanggungjawaban dari Sasuke.

Sakura tercenggang kaget saat melihat Gaara keluar dari kantor Sasuke. Gaara juga ikut terkejut saat melihat Sakura berada di sana. Dengan cepat, pemuda itu beranjak menuju Sakura.

"Sakura? Kau sedang apa di sini?" tanya Gaara bingung.

"K-kau sendiri?" Sakura bertanya dengan gugup tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Gaara.

"Aku sedang rapat di sini." Jawaban Gaara dihiraukan Sakura saat emeraldnya menangkap Sasuke keluar dari kantornya. Pria itu memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke dalam saku celananya dan melirik Sakura. Sasuke nampak terkejut, namun seketika membuang pandangannya dari Sakura, membuat Sakura heran akan tingkahnya.

"Sasu-" Perkataan Sakura terputus saat Sasuke berjalan melewatinya tanpa memandang ke arahnya. Sakura menatapnya dengan pandangan kecewa, apakah Sasuke benar-benar tidak ingin lagi berbicara padanya?

"Oh, jadi ternyata kau masih memikirkannya." Sakura menoleh ke Gaara yang menatapnya dengan tajam.

"A-aku…"

"Kalau kau masih memikirkannya, kenapa kau selalu bersamaku? Kenapa kau tidak mengejarnya saja?" Nada suara Gaara menjadi dingin, membuat Sakura panik.

"G-Gaara, bu-"

"Kau tahu aku mencintaimu! Tapi kenapa kau masih memikirkannya, hah?! Untuk apa kau mendekatiku kalau kau masih saja terjerat dalam diri Sasuke?!"

"Bukan begitu! Aku-" Sakura meneguk ludahnya. "-hamil."

Mata jade Gaara membelalak lebar, sebuah hantaman telak di rasakan dari dalam hatinya. Ia menatap miris wanita di depannya, kemudian menunduk diam.

"Ga-Gaara?" Gaara masih tak merespon panggilan Sakura, ia merasa tak sanggup berbicara. Amarahnya mulai sampai di puncak kesabarannya.

"Jadi selama ini, kau hanya mempermainkanku…" Sakura tersentak mendengar gumaman Gaara. Wanita itu menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Tidak! Aku-"

"Kau hanya menjadikanku pelampiasan!" Sakura menatap Gaara yang memancarkan pandangan kecewa padanya. _Emerald_ Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca, ia merasa bersalah telah menghancurkan perasaan tulus Gaara.

"Aku tidak menjadikanmu pelampiasan! Percayalah padaku, Gaara!" ucap Sakura dengan nada bersungguh-sungguh, Gaara memicingkan matanya tajam.

"Buktikan kalau kau serius dan tak bermain-main denganku," ujar Gaara dingin, Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Bukti? Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mau menggugurkan anak ini!" Sakura dengan refleks memegang perutnya.

"Tidak, aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk menggugurkannya." Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, penasaran dengan maksud Gaara, Gaara menatap Sakura masih dengan tatapan yang sama dengan sebelumnya. "Jika kau memang mempunyai perasaan padaku, tak mempermainkanku, dan serius padaku, maka…" Tatapan Gaara melembut, membuat Sakura menahan nafasnya.

"…menikahlah denganku."

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Apa iniiiii?! #lompat dari jembatan**

**Gomen ne reader-san T.T Gomen sebanyak-banyaknya! Udah telat update, hasilnya malah kek gini ==" #bunuhlah akuuu!**

**Oh ya, sekedar informasi. Saya ini Sasuke Centric, jadi saya tidak tega buat Sasuke menderitaaa! Dx**

**Ini aja udah merasa bersalah banget sama Sasuke, apalagi Sakura… gomeeeenn! #sujud-sujud**

**Jadi, buat reader yang minta Sasu lebih disiksa, mungkin saya akan buat dia tersiksa, tapi saya nggak akan kelewatan. Jadi mohon dimengerti kalo nanti Sasuke gak terlalu tersiksa yaahh…#ngomong apaan sih?**

**Saya juga gak bermaksud buat Saku menderita, tapi ini memang alurnya, dan saya nggak bisa ubah alurnya, karena endingnya udah terlintas di kepala saya =="**

**Oke, saatnya balas review :**

**Hanna Aiko :**

Hai ^^

Hmm … gimana yaahh?#plaak!

Hikari? Kan udah kubilang, dia anakku dan Sasuke xD#plak #becanda kok

Oke, baca aja deh pokoknya! Thanks reviewnya yah, review lagi ^^

**Uchiha :**

Eem … bagusnya anak siapa?

Btw, hai ^^ thanks reviewnya, review lagi xD

**Guest :**

Alasan? Karena Neji lebih milih saya dari Tenten… #plak!

Pokoknya baca aja deh! Thanks reviewnya! Review lagi ;)

**Cachan :**

Maaf Cachan-san T.T

Sudah kujelasin kan di atas? Tapi tenang aja, ada kok saat-saat di mana Sasuke menderita nanti, jadi baca aja yah ;))

Oh ya, makasih reviewnya, review lagi yaahh!

**SasuSaku Kira :**

Huo … jangan tanya saya, saya juga tidak tahu!#plak!

Iya, Saku baik bangeeett jadi pengen cubit pipinya deehh… #dishannaro

Oke, makasih reviewnya, review lagi yah ^^

**Maaf kalo ada yang tidak kubalas, boleh protes kok, saya teledor sih =="**

**Bagi yang login, silahkan cek PM kalian masing-masing! Okey? ;)**

**Btw, maaf kalo feel-nya gak kerasa yah, saya ngetik ini dalam keadaan yang buruk habis terkena sebuah insiden =="#ceilah**

**Oke, review please!**

**Arigatou gozaimasu!**

**Hany-chan DHA E3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Still © Hany-chan DHA E3**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T+**

**Warn : ooc, bad diction, read summary first and DLDR!**

**Happy reading :D**

**Chapter 8 : Again.**

.

.

.

"G-Gaara…" Sakura menatap pemuda di depannya dengan raut wajah terkejut tak percaya kala mendengar perkataan yang dilontarkan Gaara tadi. Sakura menunduk dan tertawa paksa, wanita itu kini tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. "Jangan bercanda…" lirihnya dengan tawa paksa yang masih menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Ia tahu-tidak, ia sangat tahu kalau pemuda dengan mata _hazel _di depannya ini tidak bercanda ; terlihat dari keseriusan maksimal yang ditampilkannya di wajah tampannya saat ini.

"Kau tahu aku tidak bercanda." Suara Gaara terdengar ditelinga Sakura. Sakura semakin menunduk, tidak berani menatap wajah Gaara yang pasti tengah menatapnya dengan tajam saat ini.

"I-ini terlalu cepat … tidak bisakah kau memikirkannya sekali lagi?" Sakura terpaksa harus menatap Gaara saat dirasakannya kedua tangan pemuda itu mencengkram kedua bahunya. Sakura kini dapat melihat mata _hazel _Gaara memandangnya dengan tatapan kecewa, marah, serius ; semuanya bercampur aduk. Tapi Sakura yakin perasaan kecewa Gaara-lah yang lebih besar.

"Aku tidak perlu memikirkannya dua kali. Keputusanku sudah bulat, Sakura. Aku akan menikahimu." Gaara melepas cengkramannya dan kembali berkata, "kau mau orang-orang berpikir negatif tentangmu?" Sakura menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan Gaara.

"Bagiku tak masalah. Tak masalah jika mereka menghinaku, mengataiku, atau menganggapku bagaimana. Aku tidak peduli, karena ini memang kesalahanku." Rahang Gaara mengeras mendengar perkataan Sakura.

"Kau memang tak peduli. Tapi bagaimana dengan bayi itu?" Gaara melirik bagian perut Sakura. "Dia tak berdosa. Haruskah dia menanggung rasa sakit akibat ulahmu dan Sasuke? Apa tanggapannya jika ia dianggap sebagai anak haram?" Sakura membulatkan matanya. Ia tak pernah berpikir jauh ke depan seperti itu. Perkataan Gaara ada benarnya, bagaimana jika nanti anak Sakura merasakan rasa sakit yang dirasakannnya?

"Aku … tidak mau, aku tidak mau anakku merasakan rasa sakit yang dirasakan ibunya!" Gaara tersenyum tipis saat mendengar pekikan Sakura.

"Karena itulah…" Gaara menggenggam tangan Sakura dan tersenyum lembut pada wanita itu. "…menikahlah denganku."

~~~0~~~

"Menikah dengan Gaara?! Kau serius?!" Ino tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya, mata _aquamarine _gadis itu membelalak lebar ; menatap sahabat _pink_-nya dengan tatapan tak percaya sekaligus syok berat. "Tapi bagaimana dengan Sasuke?" tanyanya lagi saat gadis itu mulai tenang. Mendengar nama 'Sasuke', membuat Sakura menunduk.

"Sasuke sudah tidak ingin menemuiku lagi. Ini lebih baik…" Sakura menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya melalui mulut, berharap agar bebannya hilang bersamaan dengan nafas yang dihembuskannya. Sakura memegang perutnya, kemudian mengelusnya lembut dengan tatapan sendu. "Sasuke lebih baik tak mengetahui keberadaannya."

Braak!

Sakura terkesiap saat Ino memukul meja di depannya, membuat seluruh pelanggan kafe tersebut memandang ke arah mereka berdua. Sakura baru saja hendak menegur Ino, namun Sakura tak sempat berkata-kata saat melihat amarah yang terpancarkan dari manik _aquamarine _sahabatnya itu. "Bodoh!" geram Ino. "Terserah jika kau mau menikah dengan Gaara, tapi biarkan Sasuke mengetahui keberadaan bayinya!" seru Ino kencang. Sakura menatap sekeliling, pengunjung kafe tersebut menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan aneh, membuat Sakura terpaksa menarik tangan Ino untuk keluar ; yang tentu saja disemprot berbagai protesan dari wanita pirang tersebut.

"Sakura, lepaskan aku!" Ino berusaha melepas tangannya dari cengkraman maut Sakura, namun Sakura tak menghiraukannya dan memilih untuk berjalan lebih cepat. Saat dirasanya telah sampai ke tempat yang lumayan sepi, Sakura menghempaskan tangan Ino dan menatap wanita itu dengan pandangan malas.

"Kau tidak lihat semua pengunjung kafe tadi menatap kita dengan pandangan aneh?" Sakura berkacak pinggang, sedangkan Ino mendelik tajam.

"Memangnya perkataanku salah? Coba kau pikir, jika kau punya seorang bayi, tapi kau tak mengetahui keberadaannya dan malah mengenal anakmu itu sebagai anak orang lain, namun kau juga merasakan ikatan batin dengan anakmu itu, apa yang kau rasakan?" Sakura menatap Ino aneh, wanita itu tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaan dari Ino yang berbelit-belit itu, Ino menghela nafas kemudian bertanya, "apa kau pikir pernikahan semudah itu? Kau akan menikah, dikarenakan ingin menutupi kehamilanmu itu? Kau memang ingin menutupinya, tapi bagaimana dengan Gaara?" Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya heran, sekali lagi, ia tak mengerti pertanyaan istri pelukis di depannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Ino menggerlingkan matanya ke arah lain, namun kemudian kembali menatap Sakura dengan pandangan serius.

"Gaara itu menikahimu dengan alasan ingin menutupi kehamilanmu, tapi itu bukan tujuan sebenarnya," imbuh Ino yang semakin mengundang tatapan penasaran dari Sakura. "Dia menikahimu, karena ia cemburu dengan Sasuke. Ia tak ingin jika kau kembali padanya lagi." Sakura menunduk kaku kala mendengar perkataan Ino.

"Aku tahu itu, Gaara mengajakku menikah untuk membuktikan seberapa besar cintaku padanya." Sakura meremas roknya pelan, sedangkan Ino menatapnya dengan pandangan serius.

"Nah, pertanyaannya adalah-" Sakura mendongak menatap Ino, "-apakah kau benar-benar mencintai Gaara?"

Deg!

Tubuh Sakura menegang. Sebenarnya ini adalah pertanyaan yang sangat mudah. Tinggal menjawab iya- atau –tidak. Pertanyaan Ino terngiang di kepalanya- apakah ia benar-benar mencintai Gaara?

"Alasanmu menikahi Gaara dan alasan Gaara menikahimu berbeda. Seharusnya kau lebih mengetahuinya daripada aku." Ino meraih ponselnya dan tampak mengetikkan sebuah nomor, kemudian wanita itu menempelkan ponselnya di telinganya- menelpon seseorang.

"Ini aku, Ino." Ino berbicara, sedangkan Sakura hanya diam ; masih bergelut dalam pikirannya. "Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak- tapi aku akan memberitahumu sesuatu, dan aku bersumpah bahwa apa yang kukatakan ini benar." Sakura mulai penasaran akan arah pembicaraan Ino pada orang yang ditelponnya.

"Sakura mengandung anakmu." Sakura membulatkan matanya. Ternyata- orang yang ditelpon Ino adalah Sasuke?!

"Ino!" Ino tak menghiraukan seruan Sakura dan tetap berbicara.

"Kami ada di taman pusat kota. Jika kau mau bertemu Sakura, datanglah ke sini."

Piip…

Ino memutuskan sambungan dan menatap Sakura yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan marah. "Kenapa kau melakukannya?!" gertak Sakura marah. Ino hanya menatap Sakura santai seraya mengedikkan bahunya.

"Aku hanya membantumu," jawabnya enteng. Sakura mengepalkan tangannya, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ia ingin marah- tapi ia tak tahu alasan yang menyebabkan dirinya marah. "Sasuke akan segera ke sini. Aku harap kau berbicara padanya dengan kepala dingin. Ingat, Sakura…" Ino melembutkan nada suaranya.

"…tidak ada salahnya memberikan kesempatan kedua padanya 'kan?" Ino tersenyum tipis, kemudian berkata lagi, "jangan mengingat seseorang karena kesalahannya di masa lalu, tapi ingatlah bagaimana usaha orang itu untuk berubah." Menghela nafas sejenak, kemudian wanita itu kembali berkata, "Sasuke memang pernah menyakitimu. Tapi jika ia tak menyesali perbuatannya, buat apa ia repot-repot mengejarmu? Sedangkan dia bisa hidup santai bersama Tenten, atau ia bisa mencari penggantimu dan hidup bahagia sekarang. Ia bahkan tak perlu menghancurkan imej Uchiha-nya itu di depanmu." Sakura menunduk, kepalanya sangat pusing sekarang, ia begitu tertekan dengan keadaannya-dan ia tahu bahwa ia tak dapat lari dari keadaan ini.

"Sakura?" Sakura dan Ino menolehkan kepalanya pada pria yang menghampiri mereka. Sakura terkesiap saat melihat orang tersebut. Orang itu-

"N-Neji!"

~~~0~~~

Gaara merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku. Rapat dengan perusahaan Sasuke benar-benar menyita tenaganya. Ia melirik sekeliling, orang-orang telah meninggalkan ruangan rapat ; meninggalkan pemuda itu sendirian. Saat merasa otot-ototnya sudah mulai tak kaku lagi, ia beranjak dari kursinya dan keluar dari ruang rapat. Pemuda itu berjalan dengan santai di koridor perusahaan Sasuke, sampai ia mengerutkan keningnya kala melihat seorang anak kecil sedang duduk seraya bersenandung ria, gadis itu mengayun-ayunkan kakinya dengan santai. Entah setan apa yang merasukinya, Gaara menghampiri anak kecil berambut cokelat tersebut dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau sendirian?" Sungguh. Gaara terlihat seperti seorang om-om yang menggoda gadis muda. Gadis kecil tadi menoleh dan menatap Gaara dengan pandangan heran, namun seketika ia tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Ya, ibuku sedang membeli makanan." Gaara mengangguk.

"Oh ya, namaku Gaara. Sabaku Gaara," ucap Gaara memperkenalkan diri, gadis kecil tadi tersenyum sekali lagi dan mengangguk.

"Namaku Hikari, salam kenal paman!" seru anak itu dengan nada riang. Hikari? Gaara merasa tak asing dengan nama gadis kecil tersebut. Seakan mengingat sesuatu, Gaara tersentak, kemudian menoleh pada gadis itu dengan cepat.

"Siapa nama ayahmu?" tanya Gaara. Hikari menatap Gaara dengan tatapan heran sejenak, namun kemudian gadis kecil itu menjawab.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Mata _hazel_ Gaara membulat lebar, ternyata tebakannya benar. Anak di hadapannya ini adalah anak Sasuke.

"Hikari!" Baru saja Gaara hendak bertanya lagi, namun dihentikan oleh seruan wanita bercepol dua yang menghampiri mereka dengan pandangan cemas. "Ibu mencarimu ke mana-mana! Ternyata kau ada di sini." Gaara memandang wanita bercepol dua tersebut, jadi ini selingkuhan Sasuke dulu, heh? Tenten menoleh pada Gaara yang mengamatinya, wanita itu tersenyum tulus pada Gaara.

"Apakah anak ini merepotkanmu? Maafkan aku…" Tenten menunduk di depan Gaara, Gaara menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Tidak, ia tidak merepotkanku," elak Gaara berusaha tersenyum. Gaara dapat melihat bahwa Tenten adalah wanita yang baik, mana mungkin wanita ini selingkuhan Sasuke? Dibayangan Gaara, wanita selingkuhan Sasuke adalah wanita yang tak jauh beda dari wanita panggilan di luar sana, namun wanita di depannya sungguh berbeda, wanita di depannya memiliki sopan santun dan tampak baik.

"Ah, kalau begitu, terimakasih telah menjaga anakku." Tenten sekali lagi berojigi dan hendak meninggalkan Gaara, Gaara menyadarinya dan segera menghentikan langkah Tenten. Ia menahan tangan Tenten untuk pergi.

"Sabaku Gaara," ucap Gaara. Tenten tampak terpengarah, kemudian wanita itu tersenyum lembut.

"Tenten." Mereka saling berjabat tangan.

"Emm … mau berjalan-jalan ke taman sebentar?" ajak Gaara kikuk. Tenten menaikkan sebelah alisnya ; heran. Gaara menjerit dalam hati, tingkahnya sungguh konyol, baru pertama bertemu, dan langsung mengajak seseorang ke taman? Kali ini ia benar-benar om-om penggoda!

"Tapi aku-"

"Tamaaan!" Hikari tiba-tiba berseru kencang-memotong ucapan-ralat, tolakan ibunya dengan seruan yang disertai dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Hikari mau ke tamaaan!" rengek gadis kecil itu seraya menarik-narik tangan ibunya dengan manja. Tenten menghela nafas perlahan, dan tersenyum ke arah Gaara.

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya, pria itu tak menghiraukan tatapan orang-orang yang memandanginya heran. Tentu saja heran, pakaian Sasuke adalah pakaian kantor, dan malah berjalan di taman sendirian. Tapi Sasuke tak peduli, tujuannya sekarang hanyalah Sakura, Sakura, dan Sakura.

Sasuke meralat semua perkataannya bahwa ia akan meninggalkan Sakura. Sasuke melempar jauh-jauh keinginannya untuk melupakan Sakura. Sasuke membuang semua niatnya untuk tak menemui Sakura lagi. Hari ini ia akan menemui Sakura, dan calon bayinya. Sasuke tersenyum simpul, ia tak menyangka bahwa Sakura akan mengandung anaknya. Ia bahkan sempat berteriak senang saat Ino memberitahunya tadi. Saat Ino memberitahunya, ia langsung beranjak dari kantornya. Namun sayang sekali kunci mobilnya harus hilang di saat seperti ini, sehingga ia harus berjalan kaki sampai ke taman. Ah- ia baru ingat, ternyata ia juga sempat membuang kunci mobilnya saking senangnya.

Kini ia merasa bodoh. Dulu ia tak mengharapkan seorang penerus, namun ternyata keberadaan penerus tersebut malah membuatnya senang berkali-kali lipat dari biasanya. Sasuke memicingkan matanya kala melihat seorang wanita berambut merah menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam.

"UCHIHA SASUKE!" Karin-gadis tadi menghampirinya. "Kau mau ke mana, heh?" tanyanya dengan nada menantang. Sasuke memutar bola matanya, bukan gadis ini yang mau ditemuinya, tapi sepupunya!

"Aku mau menemui Sakura." Mata _ruby_ Karin membulat lebar.

"TIDAK! Tidak boleh!" Karin berseru kencang sekali lagi. "Memangnya Sakura itu barang yang mau kau temui seenaknya?! Sakura ingin menemuimu kemarin, tapi kau tak mau menemuinya! Dan sekarang… hey! Tunggu! Aku belum selesai!" Karin menarik tangan Sasuke yang hendak pergi meninggalkannya. Sasuke berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman maut Karin.

"Minggir! Aku mau menemui Sakura dan calon bayiku!" Mata Karin sekali lagi membulat.

"Dari mana kau mengetahuinya?!" Sasuke hanya menatap malas Karin dan membalikkan dirinya lagi, namun Karin menahan tangannya. "Jangan ganggu hidup Sakura lagi, pantat ayam sialan!" Karin terus menarik tangan Sasuke yang melangkahkan kakinya. Sasuke berusaha melepaskan diri dari Karin yang terus menahannya. Terjadilah aksi tarik-menarik antara mereka berdua, namun tentu saja Sasuke yang menang. Karin belum menyerah, ia mempererat cengkramannya pada tangan Sasuke, Sasuke tak peduli dan tetap berjalan cepat sehingga Karin ikut terseret.

"Jangan pergiiiii!"

.

.

.

"Kau sering ke taman ini?" Gaara memecahkan keheningan yang melandanya dan Tenten. Tenten menggeleng.

"Tidak juga," jawabnya. Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hikari yang sedang menjilat es krimnya.

"Oh ya, aku pacar Sakura." Tenten terlonjak kaget dan refleks menoleh ke arah Gaara.

"S-Sakura?" Gaara mengangguk. Tenten seketika tersenyum kikuk. "K-kebetulan sekali bertemu pacar Sakura di sini…" Gaara mengamati gelagat Tenten, merasa diamati, Tenten memandang Gaara dan tersenyum.

"Aku mau ke toilet sebebentar." Gaara mengangguk. Tenten beranjak meninggalkan Gaara dan Hikari. Pemuda berambut merah itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru taman, sampai ia melihat Karin dan Sasuke yang sedang bermain (?) tarik-tarikan. Gaara baru saja hendak mengejar mereka, namun Hikari menahan tangan Gaara.

"Paman mau ke mana?" tanya gadis kecil itu. Gaara terlihat bingung, pemuda itu menjongkokkan dirinya, menyamakan ketinggiannya dengan Hikari.

"Hikari, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang ayahmu?" tanya Gaara tiba-tiba.

"Ayah? Ayah orang yang baik, dia tidak menyukai Hikari, tapi ayah masih baik terhadap Hikari." Gaara mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Tak menyukai Hikari?" Hikari mengangguk.

"Ayah tak menyayangi Hikari. Hikari tahu kalau ayah cinta sama bibi Sakura." Gaara memandang Hikari dengan tatapan miris. Kasihan sekali anak ini. "Tapi, Hikari tetap menyayangi ayah!" Hikari tersenyum lebar, menampilkan deretan gigi-gigi putihnya.

Syuuuu!

Angin berhembus kencang, menyibak rok dan rambut Hikari. Hikari menggosok matanya yang tampaknya kelilipan itu, Gaara menahan kepala Hikari dan meniup-niup mata gadis kecil itu.

Syuuuu!

Angin sekali lagi berhembus kencang, menyibak _ponny_ Hikari yang berada di depan Gaara, memperlihatkan kening Hikari yang agak lebar itu. Mata _hazel_ Gaara terbelalak, gerakannya untuk meniup mata Hikari terhenti.

"Paman?" Hikari memanggil Gaara, Gaara tersentak dan tersenyum ke arah Hikari. Hikari tak membalas senyum Gaara dan menoleh ke arah kanan, kemudian tersenyum sumringah. "Ibu!" serunya saat melihat ibunya menghampirinya.

"Maaf lama menunggu." Tenten tersenyum. Gaara bangkit dan memandang Tenten dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini…" lirih Gaara, Tenten memandang Gaara heran.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Tenten heran. Gaara menarik tangan Hikari dengan lembut dan beranjak pergi, Tenten yang melihatnya semakin heran akan tingkah Gaara. "Kalian mau ke mana?" tanya Tenten penasaran. Gaara tak menjawab, Hikari memandang kedua orang dewasa di hadapannya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Paman, kita mau ke mana?" tanya Hikari polos. Gaara memandang Hikari dan menghela nafas pelan, kemudian tersenyum.

"Kita akan menemui ayahmu." Hikari memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ayah?" ulangnya lagi. Gaara mengangguk.

"Ayahmu. Ayah aslimu."

.

.

.

"N-Neji?" Neji tersenyum tipis pada Sakura.

"Ternyata benar kau," ujar Neji. Sakura membalas senyuman Neji.

"Neji? Kau Hyuuga Neji yang sekelas dengan Sakura 'kan?" Neji memandang Ino dengan tatapan heran. "Aku Ino, dari kelas sebelah. Kau ingat?" Neji tampak berpikir, kemudian terkekeh pelan.

"Ino si ratu gosip itu kah?" Ino memanyunkan bibirnya. Baru saja ia hendak membalas omongan Neji, namun sebuah seruan kencang menghentikannya.

"SAKURAAAA!" Sakura, Ino dan Neji tersentak kaget dan menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan Karin. Karin masih saja mencengkram tangan Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke berjalan tanpa ada niat untuk menghiraukan Karin. Sampai di depan Sakura, Sasuke melepas cengkraman Karin dengan sekali hentakan dan memandang wanita di depannya dengan pandangan sedih.

"Aku tahu tak ada gunanya lagi meminta maaf padamu." Sasuke bergumam, pria itu menunduk.

"Sasuke?" Sasuke kembali mendongak dan memandang Neji, mata _onyx_ Sasuke membulat.

"Kau-" Neji juga tampak kaget saat melihat Sasuke yang kini di hadapannya. "-Neji?!"

"Lama tak jumpa, Sasuke. Terasa seperti bernostalgia." Sasuke mendelik tajam. Sasuke tahu bahwa Neji dulu menyukai Sakura-dan tak ada yang bisa memastikan bahwa Neji tak menyukai Sakura lagi. Bisa saja kali ini Neji ingin merebut Sakura 'kan?

"Sepertinya semuanya berkumpul di sini." Sakura, Ino, Karin, Neji serta Sasuke menoleh pada Gaara, Tenten dan Hikari yang menghampiri mereka. Neji dan Tenten saling memandang dan sama-sama membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Neji?!"

"Tenten?!"

Mereka memekik bersamaan. Di samping itu, muncullah hawa ketegangan di antara mereka.

.

.

.

**Tbc**

**Pendek? Iya.**

**Hancur? Iya.**

**Lama update? Banget.**

**Saya … gak tahu harus bagaimana. Ehem, minta maaf? Saya sudah sering melakukannya #gelindingan**

**Walau begitu, saya minta maaf banget telat update, sudah telat, hancur plus pendek pula T.T gomen minna #sembunyidibelakangitachi**

**S-saya mau menjawab reviewer unlogin dulu :**

**Guest :**

Lanjut kok ._. Saya pasti lanjutin story saya, walau update-nya lama T.T

Oh ya, makasih udah review ^^ review lagi? :D

**Meimei-chan :**

hai :D

Sedih? Fanfic-nya gak sedih, tapi author-nya yang menyedihkan #guling-guling

Makasih udah review :D review lagi? xD

**Chii no pinkycherry :**

Hai haiiiii :D

Makasih udah review, review lagi? x"D

**Uchiha :**

Hai :D wkwkwkwk xD iya anak aku aja deh x"D anak aku dengan Itachi, wakakakak xD

Makasih udah review yah :D review lagi? xD

**NE :**

Haaiiiiii :D

Kenapa yah? Mungkin karena Gaara … mukanya muka orang ketiga? #kicked

Makasih udah review :D review lagi? x"D

**Sasusaku kira :**

Haiiiii :D

Iya tuh, apaan tuh Sasuke! Kok menghindar sih?! Waduh, kan ribet! #geplaked

Makasih udah review :D review lagi? x"D

**QRen :**

Haaaiii :D

Iya nihhh, Gaara sama aku aja! #benerandigantung

Makasih udah review yah :D review lagi? x"D

**Tw :**

Haii … :D

Wkwkwk, makasih udah review walaupun hanya senyum doang xD review lagi? x"D

**Maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama dan ada reviewer unlogin yang tak dibalas, boleh melakukan protes :D**

**Fic ini tamatnya chapter berapa? Yang bertanya tentang hal itu, iya deh, aku jawab…**

**Fic ini tamatnya chapter 9. Jadi chapter depan chapter terakhir ^^ #innocent #kicked**

**Sebenarnya aku mau namatin di chap ini, tapi nanti kepanjangan, jadi aku belah dua (?) dan hasilnya malah kependekan Dx**

**Hmmm… sekian bacotan saya :D**

**Review please? :D**

**Arigatou,**

**HN.**


End file.
